Needing Someone
by Tinkerbell.xox
Summary: Her daughter needed a father and she needed someone to love. Due to the heartbreak Jacob left her, Bella finds herself in need of romance. Inserts Edward, who thinks he doesnt need a girl in his life. Meets Bella and finds himself falling fast. A/H Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I had been driving all night. I am so tired, trying to keep my eyes open on the road. I have been driving all day and now all night. I could have taken the plane but I just couldn't afford it. I can barley afford our new house plus gas and insurance on my truck. I am 22 and still driving this truck my dad gave me five years ago. I have had this truck longer than I have had Ashley. Turning around and looking at my beautiful daughter sleeping in the seat next to me. I was jealous of her. Ashley is four years old; I had her when I was eighteen. Her father Jacob left me when I was still pregnant with her. How could some one do that? He convinced me to keep her (I am glad I did) but then he left me my own to take care of her; he came back when she was six months old and proposed to me. Stupidly I accepted his offer and we moved in to his family house. By now both of my parents had seemed to disown me, no contact with me or Ashley. After a few months of living together and girl Renesmee who was a year younger than us moved in next door with her family. I got on great with her and she even baby sat for us. But I came back one day after picking up Ashley; I caught Jacob and 'Nessie' as she likes to be called in bed together. Immediately I left Jacob and moved out the next day to stay with my father Charlie. As soon as I told him he said _"Told you it would never work" _just what I need. Jacob is still seeing Nessie and I am still single, only ever sleeping with one other person for one time two years back. Mike, I shudder at the thought. Wasn't exactly the best I have had; but saying that Jacob wasn't that great in bed either. I stayed with Charlie, having little jobs to afford clothes for myself and Ashley. But I saw an ad in the paper and took it. Didn't think about the fact I had to move to a completely different state.

I pulled into the drive of our new house and I took one long look at it. This is my home and I hope it can last. I got out of the car and left Ashley in whilst I took all our belongings into the house. Once they were all in I put clean sheets on the floor and placed 10 big pillows on the floor for me and Ashley. Our larger objects were arriving tomorrow; beds, wardrobe, furniture, freezer, TVs – everything that doesn't fit into a suitcase. The pillows were ready and I went outside and picked up Ashley who lay asleep in my arms. I locked my truck and took her inside our house. I changed her into her pyjamas and lay her on the pillows. I went and fetch my self a drink, not bothering to take a look at the rest of the house; I changed in my night clothes and lay next to Ashley. I pulled a couple of blankets over us and hugged Ashley; for warmth and for comfort. She was all I really had and all I really needed.

I stirred when I felt some one nudge me, please be a very sexy man wanting to make love to me; please? I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking up at Ashley who was leaning over me.

"Mummy, Your up!" she said.

"Morning darling, how are you?" I asked her still half asleep.

"Is this our new house mummy? Because I like it" I nodded and sat up.

"Mummy, why is there a truck and men in our garden?" Ashley asked me. What was she on about? OH the truck with our stuff. I quickly stood up and ran to the door. I opened to find four men looking very pissed towards me.

"We have been here for over half an hour" the one man said.

"Sorry I have been travelling all night… I slept in, sorry"

"Well… lets get your stuff in, tell us where you would like it" another said a lot nicer.

"Of course"

After THREE, yes THREE hours of strange men bringing furniture in our house, they were finally done. I was a bit embarrassed with me still being in my night clothes. I thanked them and they left. I took Ashley around and showed her our new house. It was a lot bigger than I remember. We took a tour of the downstairs house. The lounge and dining room were one. The kitchen was off the hallway and the stairs were straight ahead of the front door. We went upstairs and I showed Ashley her new room. I told her when I was finished unpacking we would start to decorate it. I looked at my room, it was big but not to big. We only had one bathroom to share; it was two girls, no problems there.

It took me the rest of the day for me to unpack our suitcases. I hooked up the TV to the satellite and that occupied Ashley. I put all my clothes in the drawers, made my bed. I did exactly the same in Ashley's room and placed all her dolls and teddy's in their new homes. Everything had a place and now everything was in it. I looked at the clock - half seven. I need to make Ashley and mines tea.

"Ashley? Would you like some beans on toast?" I asked her.

"Mmm, yes please mummy" she replied.

Ashley and I sat in silence watching sponge bob square pants. Both of are plates were empty. "Ashley? You're going to start kinder garten tomorrow, you excited" I asked her.

"I want to make new friends"

Thinking about tomorrow made me feel sad. I had to start my new job at the bank in town. The job did pay well but it was only filing and sorting out the money intake. _Fun! _But the job was worth it. I was glad Ashley was happy and excited about her new class. Wish I felt the same.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I switch it off and took a shower. After waking Ashley up I made her breakfast and got her ready. For once both of us were on time. I was always late for school. I locked the house and drove Ashley to kinder garten. She was happy as she skipped into the line with her teacher. I watched her go in then drove to my work. I arrived and parked my truck. I walked into the entrance and looked around. Where do I go?

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" a women asked walking towards me. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and a stunning figure. "Bella" I replied.

"Bella, my name is Rosalie. I also have the same job as you so I have been asked to show you around. Follow me and don't worry you will be fine here. Everyone is really nice" she said linking my arm and pulling me to the elevator.

We arrived on our floor and she led me over to my office. "We share… I hope that's okay?" she asked.

"Oh that's fine"

"Great! That's your desk and there's mine. The boss Jasper Hale will be is at a minute but when he is back he would like you to meet him. I have put out some basic work for you to file please. Very simple, it goes name then name and number. In them categories it is alphabetical again" she said showing me.

"Thank you… I will get started" I said picking up the files. Rosalie was great company; we joked and talked about previous jobs. There was a knock at our door. "Come in" Rosalie said sipping her coffee.

"Letter for Rosalie Hale?" the women asked.

"Thank you" Rosalie said receiving the letter. Rosalie Hale? Same last name as the boss.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Shoot Bella"

"Are you married to our boss, it's just your last names are the same" I said. Rosalie laughed.

"No, no, no, Jasper our boss is my older brother. This is our family company and he took the boss title from our father. He is married to a close friend of mine; Alice" she told me.

"Oh sorry" I replied embarrassed.  
"You're not the only one to ask me. But fortunately I have a boy friend of seven months… Emmett Cullen. My Emmett" she said holding up a photo of them both. He was very muscular and scary looking. "He's actually Jasper's wife Alice's brother. That's how we met"

"Cool" I smiled.

"Bella Jasper will see you now" Rosalie said. I nodded and headed to his office a little scared. I knocked the door. "Come in" so did. I opened to door and saw Jasper sitting at his desk. He was pale and had blonde curly hair.

"Isabella Swan, pleasure to have you joins the company" he said getting up and shaking my hand.

"Call me Bella" I replied.

"Bella, you have met Rosalie. Follow what she tells you, it's the only thing she knows what to do" he laughed and I nodded shyly.

"Take a seat please" he said, so I did and faced him across his desk.

"I see you have a four year old daughter… if you need a day off because she is sick let us know. It won't be a problem"

"Thank you. Ashley doesn't get sick that often so it won't be a regular thing" I told him.

"Ashley? That's a pretty name. My wife is obsessed with children, so you if you need a baby sitter for a work meal or you have to work late. Let me know and Alice will be happy to help" he said. I smiled "Thank you again"

I walked back to our office. Rosalie was getting ready to leave. I sat at my desk and carried on with my work.

"Did it go okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah great, He's really nice"

"I know, I hate it" and we both laughed. "Bella, I have to leave. Emmett's brother Edward has had a promotion at his work; were going out to celebrate so I have to leave early. You won't mind will you?" she asked me.

"No I am nearly done anyway so go have a good time" I replied.

"Great! I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye" she said and blew me a kiss and left the room.

I sat thinking at my desk, thinking about my new life. This might be a good change for me. I actually feel that I might get somewhere. Ashley should have a great time at kinder garden and make new friends. I was so happy my angel was happy. Ashley is everything I want in a child. She has my brunette locks and is very much like me in most ways. I love her and she doesn't need Jacob or any body else. But do I?

**Hey, this is my first story so please be nice. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – promotion

EPOV

I pulled into the car park of Jasper's work. I saw Jasper waiting for me. I got out of my car and walked over to him. He looked straight at me.

"Glad you could finally make it… I have a new worker today and I need to meet her" Jasper complained.

"Chill out I am here now alright?"

"How sad are we? We did this in high school; meet up to have a fag. Then go back to are work or class back then"

"Good times" I laughed.

At the same time we got a cigarette out and lit up. This is a fitly habit and I have tried so hard in the past to quit… but it is too hard. I never smoked in the hospital smoking area. But Jasper never smoked in front of Alice. She doesn't know he still smokes; she thinks he quit. He did but then he caved in again.

"You are looking forward to tonight? Have you got a date?" Jasper asked me. I sighed.

"I really don't see why we have to through a party just because I got a promotion and no I don't have a date… should I need one?" I said frustrated.

"It's not everyday that my best mate becomes a doctor and yes you do need a date. You are a hot 27 year old, your smart… charming and know wonder you got the job"

"But which girl would I take?" I asked.

After my daily fag break with Jasper, I went back to the hospital to sort out patients records. I walked into my office and logged on to my computer. I had an email from Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie.

**To: ****.uk**

**From: ****Rosalie_.uk**

**Subject: PARTY!**

Hey Edward, it is your favourite person in the world- ME! So about tonight can I set up with a friend? You need a date. Please! She is really pretty. Her names Bella and she is new at my work. Please, do it for me! Please Edward!!!

Rosalie x

**To: ****Rosalie_.uk**

**From: ****.uk**

**RE: PARTY!**

Rosalie… the answer is NO! I am not letting you set me up, I okay by myself at the minute. Of I change my mind I will let you know. Promise and you never do anything for me why should I do anything for you!

Edward.

I didn't get a reply. Most people I knew tried to set me up with some. But I really don't need some in my life right now. There was a knock at my office door. Tanya walked came in.

"Edward… I have Mr Smith's medical records for you" she said placing them on my desk.

"Thanks Tan… I have a lot of work to do so would you mind?" I lied.

"Of course, Edward I was wondering could I go as your date for tonight's party?" she asked.

"Erm… Tanya… I… I have already got a date. Her names Bella" I lied again.

"Oh okay" she replied leaving the room.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit and double shit. _Why did I do that?I need to call Rosalie and get her to ask Bella to come to the party. Her phone was off. Why did I lie, I could of just said no. I tried Rosalie's phone again. JASPER! I called Jasper and thank god he answered.

"_Edward, what do you want?" _He asked.

"Jasper is Rosalie with you?"

"_Erm, yeah why?"_

"Can you put her on for me?" I asked.

"_Hold on a sec…" _I could hear them talking in the back ground. What was taking them so long? Just give her the phone!

"_Hello Edward" _Rosalie finally answered.

"Rosalie… I need you to invite Bella as my date" I asked.

"_Why…I thought you were okay by yourself" _

"You see to get out of going with a women at my work I said I had date with Bella"

"_Naughty boy Edward, sure I will ask her for you. You will really like her" _

"Nothing serious okay? Let her know that" I said.

"_Will do… maybe you could finally have sex. It has been what? Three years?"_

"How do you know that? EMMETT!"

"_It might have come out. See you tonight bye" _she said then hung up.

That is proberly really sad but yeah I haven't slept with anyone in three years and 4 months. I have a really serious relationship for four years. But we split after we just grew apart. I still see my ex, Jessica now and then. But since her that has been know one. It hasn't bothered me, I have just been to busy in my work. But thinking about it I really need some love. My penis has been missing out.

I drove to my parent's house. They were in, great. My mother Esme expect me or Alice or Emmett to visit her each day. Today I copped out for the visit. I will be seeing her tonight any way so I don't see the point but my father Carlisle insisted in visiting her. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a tight hug from my mother. "Edward… I have missed you"

"Missed you too mum"

"How's my oldest" she asked me.

"Mum… how am I your oldest?"

"You came out my womb first" she replied. I looked at her… no I didn't.

"Mum Alice came out first, 2 minutes later Emmett then me. I am your youngest" I told her.

"Really? Oh yes your right… your so smart" she said going into the kitchen.

I sat in the lounge. My parents have lived in this house since they were married and that was 29 years ago. Recently my mum has had these little moments with each of us. She wanted grand children and neither of us was planning on having any soon; especially me. I know Alice wants children, but I am not sure about Emmett. Mother came back into the room with two cups of coffee. She sat next to me and took a sip of her drink.

"So Edward dear… do you have a special someone for tonight's party?" she asked. I sighed. "Edward it is time to settle and start a family… your not getting any older" I sighed again.

"Mum listens. I do have a date for tonight. But it is nothing serious okay so don't get your hopes up"

"OH! What's her name? What's her job? Where did you meet her?" chill with the questions. "Her names Bella, she works for Jasper at the bank and I haven't met her yet. Rosalie set us up"

"Maybe she could be the one" Mother said nudging me.

"I said it is nothing serious"

What is it with people taking things so serious?

I drove home after a very annoying meeting with my mum. I arrived home and took a very long shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my living room. I fell back on the sofa and flicked through the channels. I decided to leave Maury on. My phone went off on the coffee table. I had a text from Rosalie, I read it.

_Great news, Bella can come tonight. I will point her out. X_

I smiled to myself; this might be an alright evening. I looked at the clock, it was eight o clock. I went upstairs and put on my suit. It was black with a white shirt. I loosely put my tie on around my neck. I gelled my hair up and left for the party.

Alice insisted on planning the party so I let her. I arrived at the venue in town. I parked my car and walked towards the main entrance. I looked across the car park and saw a reddy brown truck parked. It was horrible; looking ancient. I ignored it and walked into the party. Most people were here. I was greeted by my friends and family. I thanked Alice for what she had done. I needed to find Rosalie. Where was she? I grabbed a beer from the bar and mingled with the crowd. I looked over and saw Tanya looking at me; I smiled but turned away soon after.

"Congrats bro… I am proud" Emmett said coming up behind me and slapping me on the back.

"Thanks Emmett... can you get promotions at the gym?" I asked.

"I don't know… I haven't got one" and we both laughed.

Seriously where was Bella? My mother keeps looking at me and so does Tanya. I need to find Rosalie. "Edward? Look at her" Emmett said. I turned around and saw a beautiful, breathe taking woman walk in the room. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had pale skin, long brunette hair and was wearing a black dress that showed off her curves. "Wow" I replied.

"I know right" Emmett said.

"You have Rosalie..."

"I can still look though" he replied laughing. Jasper joined us shortly after.

"Jasper look at that stunner" Emmett said pointing to the women.

"Who… oh her, oh she works for me, her names Bella Swan. She's the girl Rose set you up with" Jasper said. I nearly dropped my drink.

"Remind me to thank you later" I replied.

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First impression

BPOV

I drove home after picking Ashley up and a good day at work. Every seemed nice which was good thing. I pulled into my drive and saw an elder woman at the door with a little boy. Ashley and I got out the car and walked over to her.

"Hello there, my name is Isla. I live next door. This is my grandson Timothy, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, my name is Bella and this is my little girl Ashley" I said. "Hello Ashley" Isla said leaning down to Ashley's level.

"Do you like cookies?" Isla asked her. "I do especially chocolate chip" Ashley replied.

"Well I have baked some for you and your mummy. Would you like one?"

"Yes please Isla"

"Would you like to come in?" I asked them both.

"If it is not a problem" Isla replied.

"Course not, come in" I said opening the door and following them both into the house.

I made them all a drink and we sat and talked whilst Ashley and Timothy played outside on Ashley's slide. Isla was lovely, she was so sweet and really took an interest in mine and Ashley's past. Halfway though our conversation my phone went off in my bag. "Excuse me" I said answering my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella, it is Rosalie" _

"Oh hey Rosalie, can I help you?" I asked her.

"_Yes you could… you know I told you about my boyfriend's brother's promotion party? Well he got himself out of going with a woman at his work and asked if I could bring you?"_

"I remember, but why me?"

"_Because I told him that you to would be good together… please Bella? You won't regret it. It is nothing serious at all, just friends. You would really like him" _

"What about Ashley? I have no one to baby sit her…"

"Excuse me Bella? I will take care of Ashley for you. I am only next door, I am looking after Timothy too and they seem to get on" Isla said.

"Are you sure Isla I mean I would pay you and I won't be too late" I said.

"No problem" she replied smiling.

"_Great so you can come… I will let him know! It is at the hotel in town, I don't know the name… it has a massive star in the side… you will see it. Come at half eight, I will introduce you both" _

"See you then Rosalie" I said and then hung up.

"Thank you Isla" I said again.

"It is fine, what time you are meeting them then?" she asked.

"Erm… half eight" I replied.

"Well I and Timothy will be leaving so you both can have your tea. Bring her over when you are ready" she said getting up.

Isla called Timothy into the house and I gave her a hug. They left and I informed Ashley on what was happening. She didn't mind, she said she could happily play with Timmy. I made her tea and watched telly with her. It was eight o clock and I decided I better get ready. I left Ashley watching telly and went and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and curled it so it had loose curls dangling down over my shoulders. I went to my wardrobe and looked at the clothes… what to wear? I picked out two dresses; one red and the other purple. I tried them both on and went with the purple. I did my make up simple and sprayed my wrists with Britney Spears Curious. I went down stairs and got Ashley ready to go to Isla's. I looked in the mirror and decided that I didn't like my out fit. So quickly I ran upstairs and changed into my black dress. It showed off my curves. Finally I was ready; I walked Ashley round to Isla's house and said my goodbyes. I walked back home and drove to the hotel.

In found the hotel straight away. I parked the car but I was too nervous to get out the car. I turned my stereo on and sat thinking about later tonight. Eventually I got out of the car and walked into the entrance. I walked into the party. I couldn't see Rosalie or Jasper. I looked around; I was even more nervous. I saw two guys looking at me, I turned away. Should I leave and should I stay? I walked over to the bar and got a gin and tonic.

"Excuse me Bella?" a male voice asked. I turned around and saw a very handsome man looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My names Edward" he was Edward. He was gorgeous.

"Hello Edward…"

"Thank you for this Bella and sorry about Rosalie" Edward said sitting next to me at the bar.

"It's okay… I was more concerned about what to do with my daughter. But I found a baby sitter" I said.

"You have a little girl?" He asked me. I nodded and looked into his eyes. "Her names Ashley, she is four years old"

"Sweet, you look great by the way. I saw you walk in and couldn't stop looking. Then my best mate and your boss Jasper told me it was you I was like 'remind me to thank Rosalie'" he laughed. I laughed to.

"So what is this promotion about then?" I asked him.

Edward and I talked for a long time. Mostly about general talk in the news and our jobs. Neither of us said anything personal about ourselves; we had just me so I wanted to keep my life to myself. Edward insisted on paying for my drinks. We were talking when he was interrupted by a beautiful woman coming up. "Edward, great party" she said.

"Thank you Tanya. This is Bella my date" he said looking at me. "Hello" I said looking at her.

"Bella, hi… erm so I will see you later" she said turning away. "Nice meeting you" I said just before she walked away.

"You to Bella" she smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. I turned to face Edward.

"You seriously chose not to go with her" I said. "She's beautiful"

"Not really my type. I like plain girls not fake tan, extensions and boob job type girls like Tanya. " he replied.

"I wore fake tank the other week" I admitted. He just smiled and sipped his drink.

I hadn't seen Rosalie all night. I wanted to speak to her, maybe she was told to stay away from me or Edward. This thought was at the back of my mind the whole time I was talking to Edward. He asked me if I had any pictures of Ashley and I did. I got my purse out which had a photo of Ashley in. I handed it to him. Edward was smiling "She is so pretty, looks just like you".

I smiled.

"Where was it taken?" he asked.

"Erm… at the petting zoo at my old home, Ashley was three years old and it was for her birthday. We had so much fun that day" I said.

"Who is the man? Is that her father?" I nodded.

I remember the day well. Jacob wanted to spend the day with me and Ashley for her birthday. I didn't want to but Ashley was so happy when Jake arrives to take us to the zoo. Driving in his car, all singing along to the radio. I was so happy that day. But it felt weird with being with Jake. I only saw him when he could be bothered to see Ashley. The whole day we acted like a real family; we all had so much fun. The photo was taken by another visitor to the park. Jake wanted a photo of the three of us together to go on his wall. Why he would want one I don't know. But I didn't want to argue today. So Jake placed Ashley on his hip and with his free arm, wrapped it around my waist. We all had big cheesy grins on our face when the light flashed. A couple of weeks later, Jake came around with Nessie. He was picking up Ashley for the weekend and gave me the photo of us three. I wasn't expecting one but he said that this was a special day and on the back he wrote a note to me.

_Bella, my Bella. I wish every day was like that day we spent at the zoo. I wish things hadn't ended the way they did. I wish I could still hold you and kiss you and just be with you. The worse mistake of my life was cheating on you and for that I am so sorry. I will always love you Bella, know that. I will always love you until my heart dies. Jacob xxx_

For a few months I held onto that note, but then I became bitter towards Jacob and Nessie. I took the photo down from my bedside table and put it in my purse. Covering up the note one the back. When Edward held the picture up, for the first time in over a year I saw that note. I wanted to cry.

"I take it you and the father is not together?"

"Read the back" I replied and gulped the last of my drink.

"I am sorry Bella, but it seems that he still loves you" Edward said placing a hand on my arm. "He doesn't love me and I don't love him"

"Sorry" Edward muttered.

"No it is okay… just it is all in the past and I came here to start my future"

He smiled at me and with those eyes locked on mine.

"You will have a great future, I will make sure of it" and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was so cheesy Edward" I laughed. "Oh I know" he said laughing to.

"I am so glad you too are getting on" Rosalie said joining us.

"Hello" I and Edward said at the same time; still laughing.

"How are you Bella?" she asked me.

"Great thanks" I replied.

"Edward how's party?" She asked him.

"It is good… thanks Rosalie for tonight" He looked at me. I blushed and smiled with his huge grin; which I was starting to love.

"Your welcome. Hey why don't you too hit the dance floor?" she asked.

"Okay" Edward said pulling me. I don't want to dance; I make myself look like a fool.

We were in the middle of the crowd of people dancing. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. Edward was dancing away making me laugh. "Come on move" he shouted above the music.

"I can't dance" I shouted back. "Stupid" he said as the music slowed down.

"Can you slow dance?" he asked and I nodded. Smiling he placed my hands around his neck then his around my waist. The slow music started and we swayed gently. As the songs went on Edward pulled me closer to till eventually our bodies were touching each other. His arms were tighter around my waist and mine around his neck. I felt some thing strange then, I never felt this with Jacob. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest; I wanted to kiss Edward. To feel him all over, just to be with him.

**Please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Strange Feeling

EPOV

Dancing with Bella in my arms was so strange; but I loved it. I could feel her warmth against me. I rested my face I her hair, it smelt so nice and she rested her head on my shoulder; I have never felt like this before. Bella is so beautiful and she is so interesting to listen to. When I found out her ex cheated on her I wanted to hit him so hard. How could he do that to her? She is so kind and sweet. I could never hurt her. I am sounding like I am in love with her, what is wrong with me? I do really like her and I thought I wouldn't. I never have trusted Rosalie before with my love life but I now know I made a mistake in not doing that. With out her pushy ness, I would never have met Bella. I lifted my head up and looked across the room. I saw my mother, father, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya all looking at us dancing. I smiled and put my head back in her hair.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. "Yes Bella?" I whispered back.

"Can we go some where quieter?" she asked. "Of course" I replied taking her hand and walking out of the party. We headed out the back of the hotel and into a heated seating area. It was quiet here.

"See you can dance" I told her.

"Only with you" she laughed. "I have never really slow danced before. I missed my prom because I was pregnant and never really had the chance since then" she admitted.

"Is it hard looking after Ashley?"

"No not really, at first yeah but she does as she is told and that really helps"

"I don't know if I could have done it" I said.

"You never really know until it happens to you" she replied. I guess she was right. A few party goers walked past us, laughing and chatting away. For a while Bella was silent; properly in thought. What was she thinking about?

"Bella? I am glad you came tonight" I told her. She turned and faced me.

"I am glad I came too… it has been fun"

I really wanted to see her after tonight, but I have only just met her. Could I say hey lets met up some other time? Or would that seem weird?

"Edward… after tonight it would be nice to meet up. Can we exchange numbers?" she asked. Problem solved.

"Of course Bella…" I said. We exchanged numbers and carried on talking about random things.

It was getting later and Bella said she must go home and pick Ashley up. I didn't want her to leave but I knew she had too. We went back into the party where Bella said goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper. I walked her to her car.

"You drive a truck?" I asked.

"Erm yeah… I have had this for ages. I can't afford a new car yet" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I am getting a new car soon; you can have my old one if you like?"

"You're giving me your car?" she asked.

"If you want it" I replied. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and got in her car. I watched her drive off and turned around to go back into the party. Emmett walked towards me. He was smiling at me.

"I saw that kiss mister… you like her" he said cheekily.

"She is a really nice person, a friend" I replied, carrying on walking.

"Dude go for it. We all saw you too dancing together. You won't regret it" Emmett said. I don't need this right now,

"Even if I did go for it, she would reject me. Her first and for most priority is her daughter"

"Let's say Alice baby sit for her, you could take her out and finally make love to some one"

"EMMETT! I am not a virgin, I has just been a while" I said keeping the last part to a whisper.

"Too long bro… do it" he said and left me by myself.

For the rest of the night I couldn't help but think about Bella. The party had finished and I drove home. I got changed into my boxers and watched American Pie on the telly with some sweets. It was one in the morning I eventually went to my bed. I lay down and stared at the ceiling. Bella kept coming into my mind. I started to get frustrated with myself; I have only just met her. Why am I thinking about her constantly?

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep. My alarm was going off and the sound was ear aching. I switched it off and took a long shower. It was half six and I have had been asleep for around five hours. I am still tired. I hate getting up and going to work in the mornings. I much prefer my afternoon shifts. I shouldn't be complaining I have got a new job. I quickly got ready and skipped breakfast. The morning went slow, too slow. I had screaming children and angry builders who wanted to leave as soon as possible. Tanya had been throwing herself at me all day. I was in no mood to for it.

"Tanya back off and leave me alone okay? I am not interested" I said sternly and walked off to my office.

I looked at the clock on my wall in my office. It was half two and I should be meeting Jasper soon for our fag break. I left the hospital and headed over to his bank. I parked my car and noticed Bella's truck. She was here; I had to make an excuse to go over to her. Jasper wasn't here, perfect excuse to go and find him. I smiled to myself and walked in to the lobby. I walked over to the lift and pressed the button for the 9th floor. I was the only one in the lift and it was playing the annoying music. The doors opened and I walked out in to the offices. I saw Jasper's office straight ahead. But where was Bella's? I went up to Jasper's office door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again.

"He is in a meeting" a woman said behind me. I recognised the voice, it was Bella. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Edward… hi" she said happily.

"Hey! How are you? Did you get back alright?" I asked her.

"Fine, fine thank you, Jasper will be back soon I think"

"Oh ok. So I was thinking… would you like to go for a meal with me on Saturday? Like as a date or is that too soon" I asked her. She was silent.

"…It isn't too soon. But I don't know about a baby sitter for Ashley… Isla's out for the day and night" she said. My heart dropped.  
"I CAN! I would love to baby sit for you Bella!" Rosalie screamed from behind us.

"You are so nosey!" I complained.

"Still… I can baby sit. I and Alice are having a night in together and we would love to have Ashley with us" she said. I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

"Okay then. You can look after Ashley for me whilst…" I cut her of.

"…whilst I take you out to dinner" she smiled.

"Rosalie saves the day again" Rosalie said clapping her hands and walking off.

"So I will pick you and Ashley up. We can drop Ashley off and I will take you to Chetwyns in town. I'll pick you up at eight?" I asked.

"That would be great Edward, see you then… oh do you know where I live?" she asked. "No" She laughed.

"I live at number 23rd Rockall Street. We have a red door" she said.

"Great, see you then" I smiled and watched her walk away.

I was so happy for the rest of the week. Bella had agreed to go on a date with me. I couldn't give a care about the anything else besides my patients and Saturday night. I have heard non stop talk from my family about Bella. My mother is taking way to far; _'she could be the one Edward'_ and I was like _'no mum, were just friends'_. But Alice is even worse she is like _'you could be Ashley's step father… you would make a great father Edward! I can't wait to be an aunt'_. That is definitely taking it too far. Emmett isn't helping either telling me that I will finally get laid. He is acting as if I am a virgin. I lost my virginity before him; which is hard to believe now seen as him and Rosalie fucked nearly every second of the day. In their lunch breaks they go home and shag and when they wake up. How do they have the strength? But I guess they are in that loved up state. I want to be in that state. Wake up and be with that special person, not having a care in the world. Maybe Bella and I would end up like that? Now let's not rush into things! But I have to play it cool with her, if anything was to happen it would have to be serious… not a fling.

All day Saturday I was nervous. Looking at the clock every now and then some how trying to make the clock go faster. Jasper came over to visit with Alice; she was more excited for me than I was.

"Do you think I will be able to meet her when she drops off Ashley?" she asked me.

"Proberly Alice… but don't be all over her"

"I am not like that Edward" she said slapping around the head. I looked at Jasper. "Baby you are" Jasper laughed.

"Well you wouldn't love me any differently" Alice replied.

"Yes I would" Jasper said seriously.

"You going to pay for that later in bed" Alice said walking over and kissing Jasper.

"You know that I am still not happy with my best mate and sister getting together" I said pissed at Alice's last comment.

"Get over yourself Edward"

Just thinking about my sister and best mate getting together; I feel sick. I remember the day when I found out. It was our 21st birthday party and of course Jasper came. The party was great, drugs and booze. My parents didn't show up which was a good thing thinking about it. I was having a great time but I needed to find Jasper for some money. I searched for him all over and then I went outside for a cigarette. I saw his car moving and walked over to find him and Alice in _that _position. In felt sick to the bone. I went back to the party traumatized. They came and apologized but I refused to listen. I didn't speak to either of them for weeks. In high school I told him never to fall for my sister otherwise our friendship would be over. But I love them both and they love each other so I can't stop that from happening.

Alice and Jasper left shortly afterwards. I had an hour to kill before I had to get ready for later tonight. I watched re-runs of Jerry Springer and eventually the time came around. I had a quick shower, put my best jeans on and a pale blue shirt. I spiked my hair up with gel and sprayed Channel for men on. Grabbing my phone and keys I left my house and drove to Bella's. On the way I picked up some Yellow roses to give her. It was hard to find her house at first but then I saw the red door and was fine. I parked my car in her drive and walked up to the front door with the roses. I knocked and a little girl came to the door. It was Ashley.

"Hello Edward" she said. "Hello Ashley" I replied smiling at her.

"Mummy, Edward is here" she screamed than ran out the hallway into another room. Bella came to the door soon after looking beautiful. I feel in love with her officially now.

**Hey this is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – How To Act

BPOV

"He is in a meeting" I said looking at an unfamiliar man outside Jasper's office. He turned around and it was Edward.

"Edward… hi" I said happily.

"Hey! How are you? Did you get back alright?" he asked me.

"Fine, fine thank you, Jasper will be back soon I think" I told him.

"Oh ok. So I was thinking… would you like to go for a meal with me on Saturday? Like as a date or is that too soon" I was silent. I would love to go for a meal with you, I wanted to say. But Ashley

"…It isn't too soon. But I don't know about a baby sitter for Ashley… Isla's out for the day and night" I said, he looked upset.  
"I CAN! I would love to baby sit for you Bella!" Rosalie screamed from behind us.

"You are so nosey!" Edward complained.

"Still… I can baby sit. I and Alice are having a night in together and we would love to have Ashley with us" she said. Edward looked at me and so did Rosalie

"Okay then. You can look after Ashley for me whilst…" Edward cut me of.

"…whilst I take you out to dinner" I smiled.

"Rosalie saves the day again" Rosalie said clapping her hands and walking off.

"So I will pick you and Ashley up. We can drop Ashley off and I will take you to Chetwyns in town. I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked.

"That would be great Edward, see you then… oh do you know where I live?" I asked. "No" and I laughed.

"I live at number 23rd Rockall Street. We have a red door"

"Great, see you then" he smiled; I turned around and walked back to my office.

I couldn't focus on my work for the rest of the day. I was so happy. As soon as I picked Ashley up from kinder garden I told her what was happening.

"Ashley? Would you mind if on Saturday night mummy went out and you stayed with Rosalie one of mummy's friends" I asked her.

"Is she nice?" Ashley replied. "Yeah really nice… she is funny" I told her.

"That will be okay mummy. Who you going out with?" she asked me.

"A friend of mine, Edward; we are going for a meal"

"Have spaghetti bolognaise mummy, promise"

"I promise" I laughed.

I was so happy Ashley was okay with everything. It really meant a lot to me. I will treat her for being a good girl. Rosalie was really happy for me. She wouldn't stop saying _'we could be sister in laws'_. Not just yet, Edward and I are only friends.

It was Friday and I was in the office with Rosalie. We were silent, too busy involved with our work. My phone went off in my bag. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Bella it is Jacob…how are you?"_ what was he calling for. "Why are you calling me?"

"_So I can't call and see if my daughter and ex is okay" _

"Since when do you care about your daughter Jacob? You hardly see her" I complained.

"_Well I can't now seen as you have taken her to a completely different state"_

"Cut the crap Jake… what do you want?" I asked.

"_Well I was wondering what the date of Ashley's birthday is? It is definitely in November right?"_ I was FUMING!

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOUR DAUGHTERS BIRTHDAY IS!" I screamed. Rosalie looked and I gave her a sorry look.

"_Just the date Bella… chill"_

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL YOU ASSHOLE! You should know this more than anything! Her birthday is on 24th November, remember it!" I shouted then hung up straight after. I chucked my phone in my bag and let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry about that" I said to Rosalie.

"Its okay Bella, I had know idea it was that bad"

Jacob had really pissed me off for the rest of the day. When I got home I went to the bathroom and cried. I couldn't stop. I went downstairs and saw Ashley colouring in the kitchen. I looked over her shoulder.

"Look mummy, it is me and you outside our new house. There is Isla and there is your friend Edward. I guessed what he looked like" she said pointing to the people.

"Its beautiful sweetie… he looks similar. I will put it up on the wall" I said.

"Mummy are you alright? You have been crying" Ashley said.

"I am okay Ashley" I said sitting on the sofa. Ashley came and sat on my lap and hugged me tightly.

"It will be alright mummy… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, I love you so much" I replied. I wanted to carry on the sentence saying 'sorry you have a terrible father, but one day some one will be in both of our lives and we wont need him'. Why did Ashley have to have such a shit father? She was so kind and sweet, she deserves better.

It was quarter to eight, I wasn't ready yet. After yesterdays break down, today was hard. I spent the whole day with Ashley, looking around the town and I treated her to three hamsters. I brought a cage, food, wheels and the essentials a hamster would need. Ashley decided to call them: Felix – Black hamster, Demetri – Brown hamster and Leah – White and Brown hamster.

Ashley was happy with them; she watched them the whole time I got ready. I ran upstairs and had my fastest shower ever. I straightened my hair, put on some black skinny jeans and a purple strappy top. I had my black long cardigan over the top. I put my black heels on and went down stairs to the kitchen. I quickly washed up the dishes from Ashley's tea. There was a knock at the door. "I will get it mummy" Ashley shouted. I finished the dishes and saw Ashley run back into the living room. I went to the front door and saw Edward. He was so handsome in his shirt; I wanted to rip it off.

"Hello Edward, come in" I said smiling. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"These are for you" he said handing me yellow roses. They are my favourite, they were so beautiful. "Thank you" I said taking them.

"Go and have a seat, I will be with you in a minute" I said walking back into the kitchen. I got an empty vase and laced the flowers in fresh water. I could hear Edward and Ashley talking in the living room. I walked back in and told Ashley to collect her things. She ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"She is so sweet" Edward said, I smiled.

"She was showing me her new hamsters" he said.

"They were a treat for being a good girl, you know for moving and stuff"

"You look beautiful Bella"

"You look handsome" I replied.

Ashley ran back into the room with two dolls and a colouring book. "Mummy does Rosalie have colouring crayons?" Ashley asked.

"I know Emmett does, Rosalie's boyfriend" Edward said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Great"

Soon after we drove to Rosalie's house, we were all talking happily and Edward wouldn't stop teasing Ashley; she seemed to love it. We came to Rosalie's house and we all got out of the car. Ashley quickly took my hand and Edwards. He knocked the door and Rosalie came to answer.

"Hello Ashley my names Rosalie"

"Hello Rosalie…" Ashley said and walked into her house. "Thank you Rosalie" I said.

"Your welcome and you look really good" she replied.

"Goodbye Ashley" I called out. She ran back outside and hugged me.

"Bye mummy… love you, bye Edward" Ashley said highfiving Edward.

Edward and I left Rosalie's house. The mood between us was even better. We arrived at the restaurant and took a table for two at the back. Edward was making me laugh so much so far. I ordered spaghetti bolognaise and he ordered steak and chips.

"You and Ashley have a really close relationship, does she have that relationship with her father; if you don't mind me asking" Edward said.

"Erm… Jacob hasn't really been there for her, when he wants to he will see her. But it isn't that often" I said.

"I am sorry" he replied.

"So have you had any serious relationship" I asked him.

"One… Jess, we were together for four years but we just fell out of love" he said.

"Oh… well Jake cheated on me so I guess I hate him" I laughed.

"You could do better Bella, you know that" he told me. How could I reply?

"So could you"

The meal was going great, Edward and I had just finished. Through out it we were having flirtatious conversations. This was new to me; I had never been on a proper date since now. With Jacob it was to the movies or to the house party. Mike was just a quick shag in the back of his car. Edward paid the bill and we left. Before we went home, Edward took me to a local bar. He ordered two beers and we sat in a booth. Edward sat next to me, shoulder to shoulder.

"What did you want to be when you were older?" Edward asked me.

"A fashion designer" I told him.

"Why that?"

"Because I love fashion… in high school I use to design and make my own clothes"

"Can you play an instrument?" he asked. "Piano mostly… not great though"

"I can play the piano" Edward said sipping his drink. "You should play something for me sometime" I said.

"You want to do this again then?"

"Yeah, only if you do" I replied.

"I would like that"

**I hope you guys are liking it. R&R x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Wanting To Be With Some one

EPOV

Taking Bella's hand, I led her out the bar. We drove back to Rosalie's house to fetch Ashley. Tonight had been great; I was so surprised how Bella and I got on. She was so sweet and kind and was great at flirting. I was flirting to but it came so natural for her. I felt bad that she had missed out on college and having fun. But Ashley made her happy and that was really all she needed. When I found out she was into fashion I immediately thought of Rosalie and Alice, them three would have a field day at the mall. We arrived at Rosalie's house and we both got out. Walking up to the front door, Bella slowly placed her hand in mine. I looked at her and she smiled. I knocked on the door and Alice came to answer it. "You must be Bella, hi I am Alice" Alice said hugging Bella tightly and let go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"Did you both have a good time?" Alice asked. "Yeah it was really good"

"How was Ashley?" Bella asked.

"Great, she has been a little sweet heart. She is asleep in Rosalie's arms" Alice said. Bella and I came into the house and walked into Rosalie's living room.

Rosalie smiled and stood up with Ashley in her arms.

"Here you go Bella" Rosalie said handing Ashley over. "Thank you ever so much" Bella replied. Alice handed a carrier bag over to me which had all of Ashley's things in. We said are goodbyes and left.

It was quiet between Bella and me on the drive back to her house. Ashley was asleep in the back. I kept peering in the over head mirror to see if she was okay. "She will be fine Edward" Bella said looking at me. "I know just checking". I pulled into the drive of Bella's house. As she got out of the car I went and picked up Ashley. I walked Bella to her front door with Ashley in my arms. Bella opened the door and faced me. I handed Ashley to her.

"Edward would you like to stay for an extra drink?" she asked me. Yes, yes, yes. "Okay, if that isn't a problem" I replied. She smiled and I followed in behind her. Closing the front door we walked into the living room.

"Make your self at home whilst I put Ashley to bed" she whispered.

"Can you show me the toilet please?" I asked.

"Of course follow me" she said leaving the room. "Wait… give her to me, I will carry her for you" I said taking Ashley from her arms. Bella went up the stairs with me closely behind her. We walked into Ashley's room which was not decorated yet and I lay her on her bed. "Thank you… the toilet is across the hall" she said. I nodded and left the room. Unzipping my trousers I could hear Bella taking to Ashley.

"_It is okay Ashley, mummy is here" _

"_Mummy? Is Edward here too?" _Ashley asked. _"Yes, he says good night" _Bella replied.

"_Can I see him mummy… I want to say goodnight to him"_

"_I will get him in a minute"_

I finished in the bathroom and walked to Ashley's bedroom door. Ashley was lying in her bed with Bella leaning over her stroking her hair. "Edward, can you come and say goodnight to Ashley?" Bella asked. "Sure I will" I replied walking into the room and leaning down to Ashley's level.

"Goodnight Ashley, I will see you in some other time" I whispered.

"Goodnight Edward" Ashley replied. I leaned across and placed a kiss on Ashley's forehead.

I sat down stairs waiting for Bella to come down. She was still talking to Ashley; proberly trying to settle her. I could imagine sleeping with Bella right in this sofa, as soon as she walks through the door. I would make love to her. I could hear he walking down the stairs, she came in to the living room.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked. "Yes please" I replied staring at her peachy bum as she walked past me. I wanted to squeeze that bum so badly.

Bella and I had been talking for ages only stopping to go to fetch another bottle of wine. It was half two in the morning and neither of us wanted to stop. Every so often either of us was move closer to each other. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other long but I am so glad you agreed to come on a date with me tonight" I admitted.

"I am glad I came to and thank you for asking me" she replied moving closer to me. Our faces were closer to each other no. "Bella, this is really new to me how I feel about you and in just a short time" I whispered to her lips.

"I feel the same two, it has been to long" she whispered back. It felt like now or never. Slowly I leaned in and she did too. She hesitated for a second but carried on. Our lips met. "MUMMY! MUMMY!" Ashley screamed from upstairs. Bella and I quickly pulled away and she ran upstairs. I followed shortly after. I looked in Ashley's room and saw Bella rocking Ashley from side to side. Ashley was crying in her arms.

BPOV

I ran into Ashley's room, she was sitting up crying. "Ashley, Ashley it is okay mummy is here" I whispered picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"Mummy, daddy doesn't love me anymore" she cried.

"Yes he does, it was just a dream" I replied. "No at Rosalie's house I heard her and Alice talk about daddy not caring for me… in my dream he had another baby and loved her more than me"

"Your daddy loves you Ashley, he loves you and so do I" I comforted her. I kissed her soft hair and rocked her in my arms. I looked up and saw Edward watching. He looked concerned; he cares for my baby. He was the only man I have ever met who had cared for Ashley in one night than in her life from her father.

EPOV

I turned away and went back down stairs. I looked at the pictures on the wall; they were done by Ashley. One was her hamsters, her new house and Bella, Isla, herself and me. I saw a picture in a frame; it was Bella and Ashley together. They had ice creams; most of it on their faces. I smiled to myself, I wanted these memories to have, I wanted to share special moments with the ones I love. I heard Bella walk into the room, quickly I turned around went up to her. "Is she okay?" I asked. Bella had been crying. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I am fine, Ashley is okay now. She had a dream that her father had another child and didn't love Ashley anymore" Bella said.

"Why would she dream that?"

"Because she heard Alice and Rosalie talking about something that happened involving Jacob. The sad thing is that it is true, every last word. Jacob doesn't love Ashley, not like a father should" Bella said and started to cry.

"I am so sorry" I whispered pulling her into my arms and holding her.

"She gets all the love she needs from you" I said. Bella carried on crying and I carried on holding her tight in my arms. She felt right in them.

We sat on the sofa in silence, Bella still in my arms. I ran my finger up and down her arm. "Edward you can stay the night if you like…" Bella whispered. "Thank you"

"You can stay in my bed… I just can't be bothered to fetch sheets for you sorry"

"It's okay, I don't mind sharing" I replied.

I lay in bed next to Bella, she was asleep. I could hear here breathing, this felt so right; so natural to be with her. I wonder what she is dreaming about. No doubt I will dream of her as I sleep. I looked up at the ceiling. Bella rolled over and rested her head on my arm. Feeling her every breathe on my arm made me get goose bumps.

I woke up to the light shining on my face. My arm was around Bella's waist and she was snuggled next to me. I could hear cartoons coming from downstairs, Ashley was up. I tried to sit up but Bella was holding on to my arm. I tried to move again and woke Bella. "What... oh your arm sorry" she whispered letting go. "Its okay" I replied.

"Did you sleep well" she asked. "Yes thank you… you?"

"Yeah, mostly in your arms though, I woke up and your arm was around me" she said.

"Sorry" I said. "No, no it was nice" she said stroking my face. Bella got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. "Would you like to stay for break fast?" she asked. I nodded and got out of bed. I put my trousers over my boxers and then my shirt. Bella watched me the whole time, I looked at her and she went red in the face. I smiled and followed her downstairs.

"Good morning Ashley" Bella said hugging her daughter.

"Morning mummy… EDWARD!" Ashley shouted running up to me and hugging me. "Morning Ashley" I said lifting her up. "Are you staying for breakfast?" Ashley asked.

"Is that okay with you" and Ashley nodded. "Then yes I am staying for breakfast".

I left Bella's house shortly after break fast. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had too. Bella gave ma a kiss on the cheek when I left and told me to call her soon. I will call her tomorrow at work. I arrived home and took a long shower. Changing into my casual clothes and went to visit my Alice. I drove to her house and knocked on her door hard and fast. "I am coming" she said.

She opened the door and looked at me. "Edward, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"We need to talk" I said walking straight into her house.

"Edward… what do we need to talk about?" she asked.

"You and Rosalie talking last night about Jacob and Ashley's relationship" I said frustrated.

"How do you know?"

"Because Ashley heard you… she had a dream that Jacob didn't love her anymore and he had a new daughter one he loved" I told her.

"I am so sorry, we didn't mean to…"

"You shouldn't have been talking about it anyway Alice, you don't even know Bella. Neither of you do properly"

**I like this chapter... Read and Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Feelings For Each Other

BPOV

It had been three weeks since I last saw Edward. We phoned each other everyday but couldn't find the time to meet up. He had work commitment and I had to take care of Ashley. It felt horrible not seeing Edward, not being with him. All of a sudden I need him and I want to kiss him, make love to him and just to love him; for him to be mine. The night he stayed around my house was the best night sleep I have ever had; Edward holding me tight. At work, Rosalie completely changed her attitude to the situation. She said _"I think you both are rushing into things… you need to know some one before you do anything other wise it won't work" _but I feel I know Edward. After two dates and a lot of phone calls I feel as if I have known him all my life. But luckily tonight, Edward and I could finally see each other. Isla had asked if Ashley could come around because Timothy wanted Ashley to play with all night. Edward finally had no work that need to be in for the next day.

I took Ashley around to Isla's and went back home to have a shower. I put on some sexy black laced underwear from Victoria's Secret. I bought it recently thinking that something might happen between Edward and me. Oh I hope something did. I have shaved my legs, armpits and down bellow. I put on the same black dress I wore when I first met Edward. I tied my hair up in a loose bun and went to downstairs. Edward was picking me up and we were having a meal at his house. He arrived at my house and told me I looked beautiful.

He drove quickly to his house and when we arrived the meal was ready on the table. Edward made chicken pasta. It was delicious. When we had finished we went and sat outside in his garden. Edward had his arm around me. I really wanted to kiss him, so badly.

"Look the stars are all out tonight" Edward said. Stop this small talk; if he won't kiss me then I will kiss him. I turned to face him, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. He immediately kissed me back pulling me on to his lap. His tongue touched my lips and I instantly opened my mouth. He was such a good kisser. He pulled away. "I can't control myself any more" Edward whispered. I kissed him again. He laid me on my back and kissed me even more. "Make love to me Edward" I said. He sat up and grabbed my hand. Pulling me into the living room and kissed me again. He moved his lips down my jaw line then down my neck. We both fell on the sofa, my hands running all over him. "Let me get these clothes of you" Edward said pulling me up and undoing the zip on my dress. He took it off and kissed my stomach. Edward took my lace knickers off and kissed my private area all over. "Oh g-god" I screamed as Edward stuck his tongue in, trying to push it in further. He came back up and took my bra off. Edward took my right breast in his mouth and sucked. I was writhing with pleasure. Edward pulled away and took his own clothes off. He took a condom from his pocket. "Were you expecting this?" I laughed. "I had an idea" he replied placing it on himself. I felt him shift, ready to go inside of me. I arched my back as Edward thrusted in and out of me. "G-god Edward… o-oh" I said. He kissed my lips and placing them all over my upper body. Edward and I climaxed at the same time. He came out of me and I lay down on his chest.

"That was worth the wait" Edward said out of breathe. "It was" I replied kissing him again. I got on top and he entered me again. It was faster and harder this time. Edward grabbed a pillow for support. He leaned up to me and took my breast in his mouth. I was going even faster now, not wanting to stop. "Y-yes Bella-a Yes-es" he moaned.

After twice on the sofa, once in the kitchen, once of the floor and once on the stairs Edward and I were finally tired. We made it to the bedroom and lay down in each others arms.

"You are so beautiful" Edward said stroking my back. I kissed his chest and snuggled into him. I feel asleep shortly afterwards. The whole night my body tingled. That was the BEST sex I have EVER had. Edward was so good in bed and I think I was to. Five times, five times in one night, I never had done that before.

I woke up and felt Edward messing with my hair. I was lying on his chest, his soft muscular chest. I ran my finger down it. "Morning beautiful" he whispered. "Morning sexy" I replied. I sat up and leaned over to him and placing a kiss on his lips. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist; sitting up I straddled Edward. "Bella I need you on me now" Edward said getting a condom.

"I need you in me" I replied putting it on him.

We had finished our morning shag; Edward got and took a shower. I lay on his bed; I could hear his shower from the on suite. "Leave it on for me" I called out. "Will do" he replied getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around waist. I got out of bed and walked past him. I felt his hand squeeze my bum. I turned around and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Care to join me Mr Cullen" I asked getting in the shower.

"If you insist Miss Swan" Edward replied following me in the shower. The water ran down both of us. Edward had me up against the side of the shower. I ran my hands through his wet hair.

That made it our seventh time, wow I am so new to this but I love it. I loved the feel of Edward in me, kissing me. I love Edward, simple as. We lay on his bed. Completely out of breath but at least we were clean. "I can't keep my hands off you Bella" Edward said.

"That is a good thing" I laughed. "I think we definitely burned of that chicken pasta"

"I know right" I said.

"Bella? I need to ask you something" Edward said sitting up and facing me. I sat up and looked at him. "Ask away" I said.

"I was thinking last night… Bella would you be my girlfriend, like officially my girlfriend. Not a fake one or anything like that. Will you?" he asked me. Ashley came into my head. How would Ashley feel?

"What about Ashley?" I asked him. "Bella… Ashley is so sweet and I really care for her" he cares… I love him even more.

"Yes then… I will be your official girlfriend" I said kissing him.

Edward drove me home. I didn't want him to leave, but I had to see to Ashley. We shared a long goodbye kiss and he told me he would call as soon as possible. I got out the car and waved him off. I quickly got changed and went round to Isla's. She opened the door and let me in. "How was Ashley?" I asked.

"An angel, I will just get her" Isla said going up stairs. Ashley came running downstairs and into my arms. "Mummy" she shouted.

"Hey sweetie, have you been good for Isla?" and Ashley nodded. I put her down and she went up to hug Isla. "Thank you for looking after me Isla" Ashley said. "You're very welcome" Isla replied.

"Thank you Isla, I owe you a glass of wine and a gossip" I laughed.

Ashley was playing in her rooms with her dolls. I was making tea in the kitchen. I should tell Ashley about Edward and me, I hope she will understand. I went upstairs and walked into Ashley's room. "Hey sweetie" I said sitting on her bed.

"Mummy…" Ashley came and sat on her bed next to me with one of her dolls in her hand.

"Ashley mummy has some thing to tell you" I said.

"Okay mummy"

"You know the nice man your friend Edward..." and Ashley nodded. "Well he and mummy are together. I hope you can understand" I said. It was silent between us both.

"What about daddy?" she asked.

"Well you know daddy has Nessie, well I have Edward" I explained.

"Oh I understand mummy. Edward is a nice man, I like him"

"Are you okay with it because if you are not, we will stay friends" I told her.

"I am okay with it mummy"

That was such a relief. Ashley was okay with it; as long as she was happy I was happy. I walked into work on Monday on cloud nine. Edward called last night and we were on the phone for ages. I sat at my desk and started my work. Rosalie walked into the office. "Hey" I said looking up.

"Hey Bella" she replied sitting at her desk. "I hear you had a nice weekend with Edward" Rosalie said.

"You could say that"

"He told Emmett that you too are together, a proper couple"

"Well it is early days but yeah we are a proper couple" I told her. Did she have a problem with me? Rosalie didn't speak after that. What had I done? She was so nice when I started work and now she was completely off with me. I know I hadn't done anything.

Towards the end of the day I got a phone call from Ashley's kinder garten. She had felt sick and I needed to pick her up. I knocked on his office door. "He is out side" Stacy an office worker said. "Thank you" I replied. I grabbed my bag and switched off my computer. . I grabbed my bag and switched off my computer. I walked outside and saw Jasper and Edward smoking. I never knew Edward smoked. I walked over to them both.

"Hey Edward, Jasper" I said. "Hey" they both replied. Edward put one arm around me and hugged me, kissing my hair. "How are you" he asked.

"Great thanks. But I have to leave Jasper, Ashley is sick" I told him.

"Oh okay, that's fine Bella, if she is still ill tomorrow take the day off" Jasper replied.

"Thank you" I said. I kissed Edward goodbye and walked over to my truck.

I picked Ashley up and spent the next two days off with her. She came down with a throat infection. On Tuesday night Edward came around my house and brought Ashley some Ben and Jerry's ice cream which went down a treat. All three of us watched sponge bob square pants. Ashley was cuddling up next to Edward and with his other arm he had wrapped around me. I felt like a proper family. But it was spoilt by the phone ringing. I answered it, it was Jacob.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"_I want to speak to my daughter please?" _He asked. "No you can not speak to your daughter"

"_Why the hell not"_

"Well for starters you forgot her birthday! You haven't called to speak to her since we have moved, it has been a month" I told him.

"_I have been busy"_

"I have been busy, working and trying to raise a four year old who questions if her daddy still loves her"

"_Why the fuck would she thinks that? What have you said to her" _He shouted down the phone.

"I haven't said anything Jake, she thinks this herself. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't love her" I shouted back.

"_I am her daddy, of course I love her"_

"Well start acting like one" I said and slammed the phone down. I sat on the stairs and started to cry. Edward walked out of the living room and sat next to me. He held me tightly to his chest.

"Don't cry Bella" He whispered in my hair. "Did you hear?" I asked looking at him. Edward nodded and I cried even more.

"What about Ashley?" I cried.

"I sent her to get her pictures from the kitchen" he replied. "Thank you, I don't want her to hear what Jake and I say to each other"

"It's fine Bella"

"Edward, I have the pict… mummy are you okay?" Ashley asked looking concerned.

"Mummy's fine Ashley" Edward said. Ashley came and sat on my lap. I hugged her. Edward kissed my hair and then Ashley's. Why couldn't he be the father?

That night Edward and I made love. I lay in his arms after, wanting to never leave them. Edward was now asleep; I kissed his lips and settled down in his arms ready to sleep.

**Read and Review please. I hope you like it xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Being Together

EPOV

Bella was asleep in my arms. To see her cry last night broke my heart. She deserved better than Jacob. How could some one not care for their daughter? I want to be there for Bella and Ashley. It was Wednesday morning and I finally had a day off from work; I really want to spend the day with Bella and Ashley. I could hear Ashley playing in her room. I gently took my arms from Bella's waist. I put on my jeans and shirt and walked into Ashley's room.

"Morning Ashley" I said. "Edward" she shouted hugging me. "Look at my dolls" she said pulling me to her game. I sat on the floor and looked at Ashley's game. "This is my favourite doll, her name is Amber" Ashley said stroking Amber's hair. "This is my second favourite, her name in Sara" Ashley handed me the two dolls.

"Ashley? Today would you like me to decorate your room?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes. Please Edward!" she screamed hugging me. "Okay then later, I will go and fetch some paint… what colour?"

"Pink or Purple… I can't decide"

"How about both, one wall pink another purple" I suggested.

"YES!" she said jumping up and down.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked from the door way in her dressing gown.

"Mummy, Edward is going to decorate my room pink and purple" Ashley said being picked up by Bella.

"Do you mind?" she asked me. "Not at all" Bella smiled and put Ashley down. Ashley ran back to her dolls and I stood up. Bella walked over to me.

"Morning" she said kissing me on the lips. "Good morning to you" I replied and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we both faced Ashley.

"Get a room" she muttered cheekily. Bella and I laughed.

"How are you feeling today Ashley?" Bella asked walking up to Ashley.

"Better" she replied.

"Have today off just to make sure" Bella said kissing Ashley's fore head.

Bella and Ashley didn't get dressed until midday. I quickly went home and got changed. On my way back to their house I went to the hard ware store and picked up some pink and purple paint and brushes. I arrived with the paint and Ashley was so excited. Bella and I cleared out Ashley's toys and started to paint. Half way through Ashley came and helped me paint a wall pink. Finally were done. We all stood and admired our work. "I love it" Ashley screamed. "Thank you Edward" Bella said hugging me.

"Mummy, can Edward stay for tea?" Ashley asked Bella.

"Would you like to?" Bella asked me. "Yes please" I said picking up Ashley.

We all sat around the kitchen table eating fish fingers and chips. Ashley was telling us both about her friends at kinder garten. We had all finished and I helped Bella wash up. Ashley went back into the lounge and watched cartoons. "This weekend is my father's birthday. We are throwing him party, would you like to come?" I asked her.

"Would they want me there?" Bella replied. "Of course…you're my girlfriend, your family now" I told her. "Ashley can come as well" I also said.

"We would love to come, Edward, thank you" she said hugging me.

"Great, it will be fun"

I stayed at Bella's house until late that night. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I had to be up early for work tomorrow. When Ashley was in bed, Bella and I made love on the kitchen table. After I had to leave, Bella and I stayed at the front door. Our lips weren't leaving each others. It was most certainly a long goodbye kiss. Finally I left and arrived back home. I had a voice message from Emmett.

'_Edward mate, where are you? I have been calling for ages! Your mobile is off… what are you doing or who you doing? I will speak to you tomorrow'_

I switched my voice mail off and went upstairs. I got changed and lay in bed thinking about Bella. I want to be with her now.

I drove to the hospital fast. I had over slept and need to get to there. I quickly pulled into the car park and ran into my office. "Edward you're late" Tanya said. No shit, that is why I am running. I sat at my desk and started to fill in medical records for a patient of mine. Tanya walked into my office. "Last night Mr Williams stitches came open, nurse Colman fixed it but we need you to check it out" Tanya told me. "I will see to it after this" I replied not looking at her.

"Rumour has it you are seeing some one. So what's her name?" Tanya asked.

"Bella" I muttered.

"The one from your party?" I nodded. "Obviously gone for personality" Tanya muttered.

"No Tanya it is just I don't have a thing for stuck up slag's like yourself" I replied. Her mouth opened and walked out slamming my office door behind her. Once I had finished the medical record, went and fetched my equipment from my brief case. I walked into the ward and went over to Mr Williams. He was an old man who was in a car crash. Sadly his wife died in surgery, my father couldn't save her.

"Good morning Mr Williams… let me take a look at your stitches" I said.

"They came undone last night" He muttered.

"I know…"

After fixing his stitches I had to go and sort out a man who had been badly beaten up. I fixed his eye brow and sowed back his ear. "What happened?" I asked.

"This tosser said I was shagging his misses but I wasn't, I was shagging his mate's misses so they both beat me up with their fists"

"You will know next time not to cheat with some one else's misses" I replied wiping blood from his next. "I know that now" he laughed.

"Your all done now sir, fill in these forms and you can be on your way" I said leaving his cubical. I had a break, finally. I grabbed a coffee and went to my office. I looked at my mobile; I had two missed calls from Emmett. What does he need so badly? I called him.

"Emmett what is so urgent?" I asked.

"_Thank god you called. I am having a crises Edward and I need your help"_

"Anything, what is it?"

"_Soon I am planning on proposing to Rosalie, but I don't know how!"_

"Well you go down on one knee and ask her 'will you marry…" I joked but was cut off.

"_No shit Edward… where do I do that though?"_

"You take to her favourite place and treat her, than go down on one knee" as I told him this Bella came into my head. _"Would you do that?"_

"I would, I would do that" I replied.

"_Thanks bro, I owe you. See you Saturday" _and Emmett hung up.

I called Bella with details for my father's party and on Saturday I went around and picked them up. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Bella came to the door looking beautiful. She was wearing cut off jeans and a white strappy top with the crown jewels made with rein stones on. "Hey beautiful" I said. "Hey you" she replied and kissed me on my lips. "I missed you" I told her.

"We have got all weekend" she replied pulling me into the house. I closed the door and pulled her into my arms. We kissed passionately, making up for the time we missed in the week. "Edward" Ashley shouted running down stairs and into my arms. I pulled away from Bella. "Hey Ashley, you look pretty in your dress"

"Thank you" she replied. Ashley was wearing a pink flowery dress and sandals.

"I will be ready in a minute" Bella said running upstairs.

Ashley took my hand and led me into the lounge. She picked up her two dolls and sat next to me. "Will Alice and Rosalie be there?" She asked.

"Yes they will be there… Alice is my sister" I told her.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Edward, I like you. You have made mummy happy. She sings around the house and is always smiling" Ashley said. "I am glad, she makes me happy" I replied.

"I don't want her to get upset. Some times she and daddy fight and she always cries after" what could I say?

"It is hard for mummy, not having your daddy to take care for you… but she doesn't love you any less"

"I know… I love her to, more than daddy" I pulled Ashley on to my lap and hugged her. Ashley rested her head on my shoulder.

"I am ready" Bella said coming into the lounge. She stopped when she saw us. I picked Ashley up and led them both to my car.

On our way to my parent's house, Ashley, Bella and I all talked. Ashley was talking about all the colours cars she saw and which were her favourites. Bella grabbed my hand as we listened to Ashley. "A pink car mummy look" Ashley said. "I want a pink car mummy"

"It is a nice car sweetie" Bella replied looking put the window.

We arrived at my parent's house. We all got out of the car and headed to the front door. "Edward, I am nervous" Bella whispered.

"Don't worry, I am here" I replied kissing her. She took my hand as I held Ashley in my arms. Bella knocked the door and it was answered by my mother.

"Edward, Bella and Ashley welcome. It is lovely to meet you both" she said hugging each of us. I put Ashley down. "I am Esme, Edward's mother" she said taking Ashley's hand. I squeezed Bella's and we walked into the house. Balloons were up, with birthday banners. "Every one is outside" Esme said. I nodded. Bella lifted up Ashley and took my hand again. We walked out in to the back garden and saw every one.

"Edward, Bella!" Jasper said coming over. "And this pretty dress must be…"

"Ashley" Ashley giggled. Bella put her down "Ashley, my name is Jasper. I am your mummy's boss. Would you like a drink?" he asked her. Ashley nodded and took his hand; they both walked off.

"She will be happy" Bella laughed. "Come meet my father" I said.

We walked across the garden and saw Carlisle talking to a friend. "Edward and Bella, hello I am Carlisle" my father said kissing Bella on her cheek.

"Nice to meet you" Bella replied.

"Here you go old man" I said handing him his present. "Thanks son" Carlisle replied. Bella's phone went off in her pocket. She answered it and walked away.

She was away for a while. I could see her at the top of the garden talking. Bella looked angry and upset. Eventually she put the phone in her pocket and turned away. I walked up to her. "Bella? Are you alright" I asked. She shook her head. "What happened Bella?" I hugged her tight.

"My father just called. You know the other night when Jacob called and I told him he should start acting like a father. Well Jacob has bullshitted to my dad saying that he isn't the father and has no rights to Ashley and that she doesn't love him. That wasn't what I said and my father believes him over me. Why would he believe HIM over me? My father can't stand Jacob, never has and never will" Bella said. I held her even tighter. "You are not in the wrong Bella, know that" I told her. She just cried even more.

The party was going well; besides Bella's break down. But she came around she said 'SCREW my father and SCREW Jake'. Bella and I mingled with most people. Ashley was too busy terrorizing Jasper and Emmett. Bella stayed close to me. I hugged her. "Tonight you better get your kit off fast. I won't be able to wait" she whispered in my ear.

"Wear some sexy underwear and we have a deal" I replied.

"Your in luck" she said lifting up her strap, revealing a pink lace bra. "We will be one of the first to leave" I said kissing her.

"You guys are so cute" Alice said coming up and hugging Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – I Need You

BPOV

"You guys are so cute" Alice said coming up and hugging me. I smiled.

"Now where is Ashley?" Alice asked. We all heard a scream, Edward and I turned around and it was Emmett. Ashley had him pinned to the floor and dribbling spit on his face. "Ashley!" I called out.

"Emmett deserves it" Edward laughed. "Why?"

"Because he's Emmett, one of my idiotic brother" Alice said. I laughed.

"I am not idiotic" Edward stated.

Edward wrapped his arms from behind me, around my waist. We swayed side to side. "That is a cute picture" Esme said coming up to us both.

"Stay like that you too" she said holding up her camera. I smiled and so did Edward. The picture was taken and I went to have a look. "It's a good picture" I told Edward.

"Can we have a copy?" I asked. "Of course, I will get them printed off" Esme replied.

It was getting later and I said to Edward if we could leave. Our only problem was getting Ashley to leave Emmett. But it was too hard. Rosalie laughed at this. She was fine with me now, what ever mood she was in; she was over. Eventually Ashley came away from Emmett, we said our goodbyes and left. Ashley was starting to fall asleep in the back seat. "She seems to like Emmett" I whispered.

"Yeah they have the same mental age" Edward laughed.

Once we arrived at my house, Edward picked up a sleepy Ashley. We walked into the house; I listened to the voice mail.

'_Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you ever say that I can't see my daughter because more of your loved ones will judge you. Even turn against you… next time I call you better answer'_

I started to shake, why would he do that to me? Edward pulled me into my arms. I kissed his shoulder. "Bella, I will put Ashley to bed" Edward said kissing my hair. I watched him go upstairs and I walked into the kitchen. I got a glass of wine and downed it in one. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands. After a while, Edward walked into the kitchen. He leaned down next to me. "Bella, it will be alright" Edward whispered.

"I hate him so much" I replied. "Ignore him, don't worry about it. Jacob is in the wrong not you" why can't Edward be her father? Why did it have to be Jacob?

I looked into Edward's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Instantly I let his tongue in my mouth. My hands cupped his face. This was the most passionate kiss ever. Edward pulled me up so our bodies were touching. Out lips were still locked. "Get your kit off" I whispered as I pulled away. Edward picked my up at the waist and took me though to the lounge. I lay on the sofa and quickly Edward stripped naked. He took my jeans off, slowly kissing my virgina through my lace thong. Edward pulled that off and entered his finger. I had to bite my top lip not to let out moans. Edward took his finger out and took off my top and bra. Sucking my breast, I could feel his erection on my thigh. "Fuck me" I whispered and he did. He got in place and slowly entered me. Faster and faster he went. Screw Jacob, I will never need him. I have Edward, my Edward. "Harder" I screamed. Edward went harder.

3 months later

I lay in bed with Edwards arms around me. It had been like since we got together, he mostly stayed the night at my house because of Ashley. Things had been fantastic, the sex got better and better and Edward always surprised Ashley and me with gifts and days out. I loved him, I loved him so much. Edward adored Ashley and she adored him. Jacob hadn't made contact with me and I am not complaining. I hate him and would rather have NOTHING to do with him. My bed room door opened and Ashley ran in the room. "Wake up" she screamed running and jumping on our bed. Edward immediately sat up and looked around. "Morning mummy and Edward" Ashley said hugging me.

"Morning" I replied.

"Hey you" Edward said hugging Ashley afterwards. "One week today mummy"

"I know one week and you turn five" I said. Ashley clapped my hands.

"You have got me presents of my list?" she asked.

"Presents? What presents are these… you don't get presents when you turn five" Edward teased.

"Shut up Edward" Ashley said covering his mouth. "Have you mummy?"

"Yes okay"

"Okay, I will be down stairs" Ashley said climbing off the bed and leaving the bedroom.

Edward and I fell back down on the bed in each others arms. Edward was placing kisses on my forehead. I rested my head in his chest. "Bella… I love you" Edward whispered. My heart wanted to leave my chest. "I love you" I replied. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Mummy, I am hungry" Ashley shouted from downstairs. I sighed. "I wanted another half hour with you Edward Cullen" I said kissing him again.

"You have a job to do… now do it" he replied kissing me down my neck.

"Ten minutes won't hurt" I said pulling the duvet off us both.

"Mummy" Ashley screamed an hour later. "Coming" I shouted back to her.

I sat up and looked at Edward. We burst out laughing. "That was longer than expected" I said.

"It was worth it" Edward said kissing me in the back.

"Get out of bed lazy" I laughed pulling him out of the bed.

We both went downstairs in our dressing gowns. Edward had become use to staying the night so some of his clothes lived at my house now; including his tooth brush. I headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Edward sat at the table looking at his phone. "Bella I have just had a text… you know I said to you I would give you my car. Well I have just had a text from the man I was buying it from and he said he can give to me in a week or so. Would you still like my old car?" he asked.

"Erm… sure, I will pay you for it" I said getting three cups out of the cupboard.

"No, you don't have to pay Bella, I want you to have it" he said.

"Then yes please, thank you so much" I said sitting on his lap and kissing him.

Edward spent the day with us. Ashley loved spending time with Edward; it was like she finally had her mother and father spending time together. Being a proper family. Now she doesn't ask if daddy will come and see her or can I talk to daddy. After a day out to the local town we came home to my house and ate tea. The phone went off and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella, we need to talk" _my father said.

"I have nothing to say to you" I replied. _"Bella, you haven't made contact with me or Jacob"_

"You can easily call me you know and like I said I have nothing to say to you or Jacob"

"_Bella listen to me. He is Ashley's father and it is hard when the mother takes your child away from you. I would know your mother did exactly the same to me. It is hard on him Bella"_

"But dad, Jacob never said no you can't take Ashley. He only said make sure she calls me. That's it, he had plenty of chances to call and when he did. He fucked up the chances"

"_Bella, Jake is here with me and wants to speak to you and Ashley"_

"Why is he with you?" I asked.

"_We are good friends Bella"_

"You hated him when we were together and after because he hurt me. Right, I can't talk right now dad okay. I will call Jake soon I promise but not now"

"_Why not?"_

"Because Ashley is in bed asleep. She has been sick today" I lied then hung up.

I put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen. I sat at the table and both Edward and Ashley had finished. "I am not really hungry" I muttered.

"Ashley you can leave the table, go and watch cartoons" I said picking up their empty plates. Ashley did as she was told and left the room. Edward came up behind me and hugged me tight. I rested my head into his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is just my father. He can't really see the real problem, just what he wants to see" I replied. Edward kissed my head then my lips. "Bella, once Ashley is in bed… I am going to have crazy wild sex with you on the sofa. Think you can handle it?" he whispered.

"I can give it a go" I laughed kissing him on the lips again. "I love you so much Bella"

"I love you too, more than I have loved any one else"

"What about Ashley?"

"Different to Ashley, that's a mother daughter love" and Edward kissed me down my neck.

Edward stuck to his word. We had crazy wild sex. Oh SHIT we have had A MONTH of undisturbed sex. I might be pregnant… shit! I need a pregnancy test.

Edward drove Ashley to kinder garten as she felt a lot better and me to work. I hadn't told him about the undisturbed sex but would he know? Rosalie and I were going shopping later and she would drop me off at home. He pulled into the car park. "Bella tonight, would you and Ashley like to come to my parent's house for tea? I have to go anyway." Edward asked.

"I would love to" I said hugging him. "I would say you could have dinner with mine but they don't live near here and I am not really talking to my father"

"Bella from what I have heard… I don't want to speak to meet your father. Not some one who makes you cry" Edward whispered. I leaned in and kissed him.

I walked into the entrance and saw Rosalie by the coffee machine. I went over to her. "I am looking forward to our shopping trip" Rosalie said handing me a coffee.

"Rose, I need to talk to you privately" I said. "Go on"

"I might be pregnant" I whispered.

"Come with me" Rosalie said pulling me towards the elevator. Once we got to our floor she pulled me into our office and shut the door behind her. I sat down at my desk and she came to sit on it. "Have you been using a condom?" she asked.

"Yes but a couple of times we haven't; you know drunken sex" I replied.

"Bella, I don't know then. When were you supposed to be due?"

"Last week but I didn't think about it"

"Well, you need a pregnancy test and you have to tell Edward. Even if it is a false alarm you have to tell him"

"After the meal with his parents I will tell him"

"You have to Bella" Rosalie said sitting at her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Familiar Face

EPOV

I watched Bella walk into her work and drove off. I arrived at the hospital and went straight to my office. I could hear adults shouting. What is the problem with people? I looked at the picture on my desk. It was of me and Bella in her back garden a lying on the floor. Ashley took the photo and her finger was in the top corner. There was another one of Bella and Ashley smiling at the camera. I got up and headed into the ward. I tried along with the others doctors to calm the patients down. Once we did I went to collect my next appointment. Mrs Gray was an old lady who suffered from many heart attacks. I went over to her room and saw her asleep. I took her pulse and it was slower than usual. I was getting concerned. "Mrs Gray? Wake up dear" I said. I nudged her again. "Mrs Gray?" I checked her pulse again and it was slowing down. I could hear the beeps in the back ground slowing. I ran out of the room. "Nurse Granger? I need your help" I called out. She came running and we stood at the bed side.

"Should we resuscitate her?" Nurse Granger asked. "No she is going peacefully…" I replied and then her heart monitor stopped. I checked her pulse for the final time. "Time of death 10:23 am. Rest in peace" I said looking at my watch. Nurse Granger closed the curtains and covered the body in the sheet.

"Call the family and inform them" I told her and left the room.

I walked through the ward and into my office. I made myself a cup of coffee and lay back in my chair. Tanya walked into my room. "I just heard about the old lady, it is really sad" she said. I nodded. "She was lovely" I replied.

"Any way… Edward I came here to tell you that I am pregnant and will need time off in the next five months" Tanya said. I sat up quickly.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes four months" she replied touching her stomach. "Congratulations! Who is the father?" I asked.

"Erm a guy I had a fling with. I am not with him now"

"Does he know?" she shook her head.

"You must tell him. If I was the father I would want to know" she nodded and left the room.

The day went long until I had to go and pick up Bella. I arrived at her house and was let in by Ashley. "Mummy is upstairs" she said. I nodded and went upstairs. I knocked on her bedroom door. "Bella?" I said.

"Come in Edward" she replied. I opened the door and saw bags from her shopping trip all over the room. "Did you have a good time?" I asked then kissed her. "It was fun" she muttered and turned away. I sat on the bed next to her hand bag. "How was work?" she asked me.

"It was long and a patient of mine passed away" I said. "Oh that is a shame" she said facing me.

"And you know Tanya? I found out today she is pregnant" Bella opened her eyes wider.

"Does the father know?"

"No not yet. I would hate that, not knowing whether you we a father or not. I would want to know"

We drove to my parent's house in silence, Bella staring out the window. We arrived at their house and got out. Bella grabbed my hand and held it tight. "You okay" I asked. "Yeah, I just like holding you hand" she smiled. I leaned down to kiss her. Ashley was already at the front door ringing the door bell. My father opened the door and picked Ashley up.

"Hey Carlisle" Ashley said.

"Hello" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Welcome, come in all of you" he said hugging Bella and shaking my hand.

All of us sat around the table and ate in silence. Bella wasn't eating, she was just picking with her fork. Ashley had most of it down her clothes, which reminded me of Emmett. I had finished. "Dad, do you find it hard when a patient dies?" I asked.

"Nice topic of conversation" mother said sarcastically.

"It is always hard… but it happens"

"When I see blood I feel sick. So being in a hospital freaks me out" Bella said.

"I don't like blood either" mother said.

"Me neither Esme" Ashley said. "You look a state" Bella said cleaning Ashley's face with a tissue. "Go and wash your hands sweetie" Bella told Ashley and she ran off.

"It looks like she wore most of it than ate it" I laughed.

Carlisle and Esme cleaned the table and insisted Bella and I went and sat in the living room. Ashley was playing upstairs with Alice's old dolls. Bella was hugging me and I had my arm tightly around her. "Edward, when we get home I need to tell you something" Bella whispered.

"Okay" I replied kissing her hair. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I said stroking her hair.

Once we left my parent's house we arrived home. Bella went straight into the kitchen. Ashley held my hand and we sat watching TV. She was laughing away at the cartoon on the screen; I had no idea what it was. "Ashley go to your room please" Bella said. Ashley nodded and went upstairs. Bella sat next to me.

"I need to tell you something Edward" Bella said holding my hand.

"Tell me"

"So erm… this morning I realized something. But I am not sure yet. But I may be… I haven't… I might be pregnant" Bella said turning away from me.

"You haven't taken the test?" I asked.

"No I need to tell you first" she whispered. I stayed silent, what could I say. I didn't know what to think. "How do you feel?" Bella asked.

"I will know when you have taken the test" I said hugging her.

"Will you go and fetch me one?" she asked. "Of course"

We both stood up at the same time. Bella was crying. I held her close to me.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" she cried.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you. I love you" I told her.

"I love you" she kissed me.

Driving the local store, I didn't know what to think. What if Bella was pregnant? I would be a father and Ashley would have a brother or sister. I scanned through the isles for the test. Here it is. I picked up a pink box and walked to the pay point. In front of me was a man who had a large box in his arms. He was struggling. I helped him by holding the other end. "Thanks mate" he said. "No problem" and we placed it on the counter. He paid for his item and waited for me to pay. He looked at the box in my hands.

"You have been sent by the mrs?" he asked. "The girlfriend wants me to get it for her" I told him picking up the box.

"This is for my little girl" he said as we walked to his car. Once it was in we shook hands and I walked back to my car. Quickly I drove home and Bella let me in. I handed her the box and she ran upstairs.

I stayed down stairs whilst she took the test. I was really nervous. I heard the toilet flush. A minute later Bella came down stairs. I stood up. "So?" I asked.

"Erm… I didn't take it" Bella said.

"Why NOT?" I said raising my voice. "Because Edward…I … erm… it … I had blood in my pants" she blurted out. "Blood?"

"Yes either I was late or I had a miscarriage. So I am not pregnant" she said looking at the ground. I walked over to her.

"So your not?" I asked lifting her head up and she shook it; still not looking at me.

"Edward, what would you feel if I was?" she asked.

"Happy I guess. I do want to be a father and have a family" I told her.

"We haven't been together for long. So if I was pregnant would it work?"

"I love you and Ashley. I think it would work for us. I would want it to" I replied and she smiled. "I love you" she said kissing me.

That night Bella and I lay separate in bed. We didn't cuddle and it felt weird. Every night we cuddled but not tonight. I really wanted to ask her how she felt, but I didn't want to make it awkward between us. I could tell Bella was awake. I rolled over and wrapped my arm around her waist. I felt her kiss my hand and she placed it resting on her stomach. Maybe she was upset about not being pregnant. Maybe she wanted to be pregnant. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you so much" she replied.

The next morning I woke up and Bella was in a better mood. She placed kisses all over my chest. "Morning gorgeous" she said.

"Good morning" I replied pulling her up to kiss me on the lips.

"Ashley is still asleep… we won't wake her" Bella said seductively.

"Is she now?" I replied and Bella went under the covers.

I went downstairs whilst Bella took a shower. I walked into the lounge and saw Ashley watching TV. "How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Not long" she replied. Had she heard us? She wouldn't have.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes please, coco pops please" I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I lifted up the milk carton and saw it was almost empty. "Ashley, would you like toast?" I called out. "OKAY" she screamed back. I put the toast in the toaster. Bella came downstairs fully dressed. She came and hugged me. "Edward, would you mind looking after Ashley? I need to go out now"

"Sure. How long?" I asked.

"Just for the morning"

"That's fine babes. Have fun" I said and kissed her.

Bella walked out the room and I heard her say good bye to Ashley. "Bye" she called out. "See you later" I replied.

For the morning Ashley and I played with her toys. She had Lego and I am a sucker for Lego. We built houses and random things we could think off. "Can I have a snack?" Ashley asked. "Sure" I replied putting the roof on my house. Ashley ran back into the room. "We don't have anything I want" she said.

"Do you want to go tot the shops? I will get you a treat" I asked. Ashley nodded.

I walked through the isles holding Ashley's hand. She was skipping along telling me about her favourite food. I was picking up the essentials Bella didn't have. "What is my treat?" she asked.

"A teddy from the toy section" I told her. "Can I pick now?" I nodded and we walked over to the teddies.

Both of us waited in the queue. Ashley was really happy with her new toy monkey. She decided to call it Eddie. How nice? "I thought I recognised you" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw the man from last night. "Hey" I said shaking his hand.

"Hello" the man said to Ashley. She went all shy and hugged my leg. "Say hello Ashley" I told her.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Edward who is this man?" she asked. I looked at the man and his expression had changed. He looked sad.

"Ashley this is…"

"… Erm…Billy"

"Edward" I said.

"Edward, my daddy's, dad is called Billy" Ashley said. It was our turn to pay; Ashley was helping me as I packed.

"That will be $10.50" the check in lady said. I handed her the exact money and picked up the bags. Ashley and I said goodbye to Billy and left.

In the drive home Ashley was talking about who much she loved her grand dad Billy, but never really saw him much. "Edward? That man looked like daddy" Ashley said out of the blue.

"Your daddy has long hair though, not short hair like Billy's and you would know if it was your daddy right?" I replied.

"I guess so"

Bella was already back when we arrived home. I helped Ashley out and took the shopping inside. Bella was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Mummy, Edward got me this new teddy" Ashley said showing Bella.

"As if you don't have enough" Bella laughed. "Hello, we went to collect a few things" I said. Bella stood up and kissed me.

"Thank you"

Ashley ran out of the room and upstairs. Bella helped me unpack the bags.

"So at the shops we ran into a man who I had met before. His names Billy and I introduced Ashley and everything. But on the drive back Ashley said that the man looked like her daddy. I no it wasn't because the names different and Billy had short hair not long hair like Jacob" I said.

"I don't know then?" Bella muttered and then left the room. I watched her as she picked up the house phone then head upstairs. "EDWARD! Can I have a drink?" Ashley screamed. "YEAH" I shouted back.

Taking Ashley's drink upstairs, I could hear Bella on the phone to some one. I gave Ashley her drink then went back on to the landing.

"_You changed your fucking name?" _Bella said. Who was she talking to?

"_Why do that?" _Bella looked up and saw me. She gave me a faint smile then turned away.

Was she cheating on me with some guy? Is she talking to Billy if that is his name? Something is going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Rosalie's Point Of View

I grabbed all my shopping bags from the back of my car and walked in side. I placed them on the sofa next to Emmett; who was watching football. He sighed when he saw all the bags. "I am not even going to ask how much money you spent" Emmett muttered.

"Well it was a lot" I replied then leaned down to kiss him. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the dishes on the side.

"Emmett, I told you to do the dishes this morning" I shouted.

"I'll do it in a minute" he shouted back. No he won't. I ran a bowl of water and squirted in some soap.

After I had washed the dishes I went back into the lounge and sat next to Emmett. I hated watching football. I saw the remote on the table and quickly grabbed it and started to flicked. "Oy you" Emmett said grabbing my hand. I laughed and pulled away.

"Rose, I was watching that" he moaned.

"I flicked because one I hate football and second you didn't do the dishes. Emmett I ALWAYS do them" I complained.

"Next time I promise to do them now please flick the channel back… baby come on" I ignored him for a while but then he started to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear. I looked at him. "Fine" I muttered and handed him the remote. "I love you" he said. "You better"

Emmett leaned in and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay into his chest. I looked at my engagement ring; it was a beautiful clear diamond.

Emmett and I sat watching Superbad eating takeaways. Emmett complained about me ordering out but he will just burn it off tomorrow or in bed. I giggled to myself, Emmett looked at me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him.

"Oh I have news to tell you" I said. "No it isn't news it is gossip" he replied.

"Well gossip then… it involves Bella and Edward"

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Yes because you might an uncle" I squealed. "But it isn't official, Bella hasn't taken the test"

"Oh man that's big, like you said she hasn't taken the test. She proberly isn't"

"Emmett, don't be so negative. Just think one day it will be me taking the test" I looked at Emmett. He smiled "I can't wait for that day" he replied. He kissed me and ran his hands all over me. Emmett pulled me on to his lap and I could feel his erection.

"Emmett we can't" I whispered.

"Why not?" he moaned

"Because I'm on" I told him. Emmett groaned and pulled a sulky face. "I can't help it"

I lay awake in bed, I couldn't sleep. Emmett was snoring away next to me. I rubbed my stomach. I want a baby, how would Alice feel? I felt so sorry for her, Alice and Jasper can't have children and she would make a great mum. When she found out it broke her heart and Jaspers. They have been talking about going down the adoptive route but I think they feel they want the baby to be theirs biologically. My phone buzzed on the table next to me. Who would be calling me now? It was Bella.

"Hello" I said grumpily.

"_Rose it's me Bella. I need to talk to you. Can we meet?" _Bella whispered.

"Bella it 2am, at work"

"_Rose please" _Bella cried. "Sweetie where?"

"_There's a café in town which is open all night. Do you know the one?" _

"I know the one Bella… I'll come now"

"_Thank you Rose_" Bella said and then hung up.

I sat up and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "Won't be long" I whispered in his ear. I got changed in cotton bottoms and a hoody. I fetch my keys and drove to meet Bella.

When I arrived I saw her sitting at a table with two drinks. I walked in and she hugged me. Bella cried into my shoulder. We sat down and I sipped my hot chocolate Bella got me. "Thank you Rose for coming. I owe you big time" Bella said whipping her eyes.

"What is it Bella? Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"Okay. So I told Edward I didn't take the test…"

"What! Why didn't you take the test?" I asked.

"Rose hear me out. I told Edward I didn't take the test and I saw blood. So Edward thinks it was a false alarm. But I did take the test and it was positive. I was planning on telling Edward for Christmas you know like a present. He said he wants kids with me even though we haven't been together that long. But Jacob has been contacting me recently and I haven't told Edward about that either. Jacob wants to be in Ashley's life and this time he was different. I actually believe him. Jacob is in town and we have met up a couple of times and I had no idea that Edward met him in the shops. He didn't know it was Jacob and the twat Jacob is told Edward his name was Billy. Stupid me phoned Jacob and asked him what the hell he was doing and Edward heard that conversation. So later last night Edward was so cold with me. Didn't speak to me or look at me. I went downstairs and heard him on the phone talking to Jasper. Edward thinks I am having an affair and he hates me. He said on the phone he said 'if I find out she is cheating on me Jas so help I will never have anything to do with her again'. So basically he would hate me. But I am not having an affair and he can't leave me, he can't"

I listened to Bella as she cried though out telling me what happened. I felt so sorry for her. She was trying to do her best but it was being thrown back in her face.

"Bella, you have to talk to Edward… tell him about Jacob. He would understand. That doesn't mean you have to tell him about the baby" I said trying to comfort her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Rose, he can't leave me now. I'm pregnant and it would be like before all over again. Jake left me when I was pregnant with Ashley, Edward can't do the same"

"Bella he won't leave you and when he finds out he will be so happy" I told her.

"Thank you for meeting me. I just need to talk to someone. Get it all out. I will make it up to you big time"

"I couldn't sleep any way Bells"

Bella and I talked until four in the morning. We were both getting really tired and each got a taxi home. We would pick our cars up tomorrow morning. I walked into our house and saw the light on upstairs. Emmett was up. I walked upstairs and took my hoody off. "Where the hell have you been?" Emmett shouted.

"Bella phoned she need to speak to me" I replied getting changed.

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Yes Emmett! I will tell you in the morning why because now I am so tired. Please Emmett don't be mad at me" I said grabbing his arm.

"Rosalie, I could never be mad at you. Come here, I am sorry I shouted I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there" Emmett said hugging me tightly. "No I am sorry"'

"Actually, Edward phoned as well when you were out. He thinks Bella's having an affair" I sighed.

"She's not having an affair, she's meeting Jacob. He's in town that's all" I said getting in bed. Emmett switched the light off and we lay in each others arms.

"They both need a good long talk, sort things out" Emmett laughed.

"Em? We will never get like this will we?" I asked.

"No because you know if you played away them bastard would end up dead" I laughed. "I love you" I said as I kissed his chest.

"I love you Rosalie"

I woke up in Emmett's arms. He was still asleep; I went and had a shower. I went downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast. Emmett came downstairs in his gym kit. "Can you give me a lift? I left my car at the café" I asked.

"Sure can babes"

I walked into the offices and saw Jasper talking to a worker. He looked over and smiled. I smiled back and went to my office. Bella wasn't here yet. Please god, let her be having make up sex with Edward.

Bella was now two hours late, where was she? I got up and went out my office. THANK GOD! Bella was here; I ran up and hugged her. She was crying.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper walked over. He looked pissed.

"Bella? Why are you so late to work?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get here" she replied.

"You have car. This is the last time" Jasper shouted, the whole office went silent.

"Jasper shut up! Bella go to our office" I said. I looked at Jasper. "Don't be an ass to her. She's having a hard time" I said.

"And Edward isn't?" Jasper replied. "You don't even know what you are talking about"

"He phoned me Rosalie, he was so upset"

"Jasper, Bella isn't cheating on him. Trust me on that"

I turned around and walked into the office. Bella was standing there crying. I hugged her again. "Bella what happened?"

"When I got back he was asleep in bed. I woke up in the morning and he was gone. I couldn't get to work because I left my car at the café, so I had to walk Ashley to school and then walk into town to pick up my car. Then it wouldn't start. I would have called and then my phone went dead"

"Sweetie, don't worry. It will blow over" I said.

"I really hope so" she whispered.

At my lunch break I drove to the hospital to talk to Edward. I had no idea where his office is so I went to Carlisle's to ask him. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said. I walked in and he came up and hugged me.

"Hey Carlisle, not stopping but I need to know where Edward's office is" I asked.

"He's on the floor above me" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, I will see you at the weekend" I kissed him on the cheek and quickly went to the floor above.

I looked around and eventually found Edwards office. I didn't knock, I just went straight in. he looked at me as I slammed the door.

"Rosalie, what do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk" I said sitting down. "Would you like a drink?"

"NO! It's about Bella" Edward sighed.

"I don't want to talk about her" he muttered.

"Edward she isn't cheating on you. She's meeting Jacob; he came to town to see her and Ashley. It was awkward between them that's why she met up with him in secret. Bella said Jacob was a twat for changing his name when he met you. She would never cheat on you" I told him.

"It's Jake? No there is more"

"Yes there is more. But I can't say that it isn't my place to say but she loves you and would never cheat on you"

"She's been acting so odd though" he whispered.

"Like I said it isn't my place to say Edward. Please stop being a Pratt, go to her house tonight. Talk to her, make love to her then everything will be fine. Trust me"

"Why should I trust you Rosalie?"

"I am the one who set you guys up and now you love each other. Because of me and I will not let your ignorance screw it up" I said standing up.

"Rose, I will go around later tonight"

"You better Edward. Please don't screw this up" I said then left his office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – He's back

BPOV

I put Ashley to bed. She was sleeping so peacefully as I watched her. I went and took a long bath and then out on my nightie and my dressing gown. Poured myself a glass of water and went into the living room. It felt so weird not having Edward with me. I looked in the mirror; my eyes were all red from all the crying, crying over Edward, my Edward. There was a knock at my door. Who wanted me at this time of night? I went to the front door and opened it. Edward had his back to me; he turned around and looked at me.

"Come in" I whispered. I walked back into the lounge and Edward followed closing the door behind him. "Bella, we need to talk"

"So talk" I muttered sitting down.

"You have been acting so odd lately… I thought you were cheating on me" Edward said sitting next to me.

"Edward I am not cheating on you. I never have and never will" I quickly replied.

"Rosalie came to my office today. She said that you have been meeting Jacob. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't think, I never thought he would stay long, he said he wanted to sort things out face to face. So I met him twice that's it. Jake said he was leaving and wouldn't see Ashley until I said he could. But when you both came home and you said about the resemblance Ashley made. I was so mad at him that's why I called him. You were so cold to me Edward after that" I said crying.

"I am sorry Bella… I just thought that… I mean…"

"Edward, I love you. I would never hurt you know that"

"I love you too Bella" Edward said than kissed me. He placed his hands on my stomach and I quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I am fine sorry" I replied

"Rose said there was something else you but she couldn't say"

"Yeah Edward there is but not now okay?" he nodded.

There was another knock at my door. Edward was here, who was it now? I sat up and went to the door. I opened it and looked at the person standing in front of me. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move. My hand was tightly gripped on the handle. I wanted to close the door but I knew I couldn't.

"Bella? Who is it?" Edward asked me from inside.

"Jacob" I whispered.

"Hey Bells, sorry it's late. But I needed to see you" Jacob said holding a large box.

"It's nearly midnight Jake" I said.

"Let me in I'm freezing here" he complained. Edward came to the front door and looked at Jacob and I. He put on hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Billy or should I say Jacob" Edward said coldly. "You must be Edward" Jake said.

"Bells let me in please" I looked at Edward. "It's your house" he muttered.

"Come in Jake" I said standing back to let him in. Jake walked straight into the lounge and put the large box down. "What is that?" I asked.

"A present for Ashley… I take it she's in bed?" he replied. "Well it is midnight" Edward muttered behind me.

"Are you planning on staying the night?"

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa"

"I do Jake… what about Ashley?"

"She's my daughter Bella, I can see her" he shouted. "Don't shout at her" Edward said. Jake glared at him.

"What did we talk about; I say when you can next see her Jake. We agreed"

"I thought about it and phoned Nessie and she said that it was a stupid agreement. She's my daughter and I have rights"

"You came up with the agreement you ass and you've thrown away you rights" I shouted back to him.

"Jake I think you should leave" Edward said. "Fuck you! You aren't even her father but you act like it. You don't care you'll say anything just to get in to her pants"

"JAKE! Get out now" I said pushing him to the door. "Gone on you heard her" Edward said behind me.

Once Jacob left I went into Edwards arms. Jacob was such an idiot. Why the hell did I fall for him? But I was with Edward and we were happy now. Trust Jake to come and mess things up again. I hid the box downstairs and went to bed. The present was for Ashley's birthday and she will get it on her birthday.

I woke up early on Ashley's birthday. I need to get things ready. Edward and Ashley were still asleep. I got up and went downstairs and made some coffee. I could hear Ashley up in her room, she came running downstairs.

"Mummy! I am five today" Ashley screamed running downstairs.

"Happy birthday sweetie" I replied then kissed the top of her heard. I made her some breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. "Let's go up and have your presents" I said taking her hand. Edward was awake lying in bed.

"Morning and Happy birthday Ash" He said getting out and then kissing me and Ashley. "Morning" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me.

"MUMMY, can I have my presents?" Ashley asked, I sighed. "Yes" I. Edward and replied leaving the room. "Who says you're getting any?" I heard Edward tease Ashley. I went downstairs and collected mine and Edwards's presents. I placed them on my bed. "Hold on there is one more" I said going back downstairs to fetch Jacobs present.

Edward and I watched Ashley open her presents. She was so excited and pleased with her gifts. "Thank you" she said hugging us both.

"You're welcome, I am glad you like them. Lets open daddy's'" I said handing the big box to her.

"It's big" she laughed pulling off the pink paper.

"There's a card for you" she said handing it to me. As she handed me the card a piece of folded paper fell out onto the floor. Edward picked it up and quickly read it. His smiley face turned sour. He handed it to me. "What does it say?" Ashley asked.

I read it over and over.

_Bella,_

_Meeting you again is so important to have you in my life. I love you and Ashley so much. I still hold on to the day we can finally be a proper family. But I know you have moved on but a part of me can't. I love you Bella always have and always will. Give my love to Ashley._

_Yours forever_

_Jake xxx_

He can't do this to me now. It's not fair on any of us. I looked at Edward and smiled. I crushed the letter in my hands and put it on the table. "Mummy what does it say?" Ashley asked again.

"Nothing important Ashley… now what has daddy got you?" I said changing conversation.

"It's a doll house mummy" Ashley said looking at it. "Wow that's nice isn't it?" Edward said opening it for her. Carefully he got it out on the floor. He took the packaging off and we looked at it. "Is it glass?" I asked. Edward nodded. This wasn't safe, not at all. All the small pieces, Ashley is bound to fall on it and hurt herself.

"It's not safe" I said looking at the pieces of furniture that came with it.

"I know, it has injury written all over it" Edward replied.

"Mummy, it's the only present daddy got me. Please let me keep it" Ashley pleaded. "It isn't safe Ashley, I am not being mean. You know how many times you fall over" I said.

"Please… I love it mummy because it's something from daddy"

I looked into her beautiful big brown eyes. "Fine, but be careful"

"Thank you" she said hugging me.

I still wasn't happy with the doll house from Jacob. But Ashley loved it and she was happy. I was making some sandwiches for our party later. Edward's family were coming over, Isla and timothy and a couple of Ashley's kinder garten friends. Edward walked into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Ashley's busy playing with the doll house" he laughed.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" I replied.

"Me too, but eventually she will lose fascination with it and it will slowly collect dust in the corner of her room"

"Fingers crossed" I said pulling away from him and carrying on buttering the bread.

The day after Edward and I made up, I spoke to Rosalie the next day. She was so happy for us and I thanked her by buying her a pair of shoes she wanted from our shopping trip before. She said we were square now and I couldn't be happier. I haven't heard or seen anything from Jacob. I don't really care. I was stupid to let him back in, like always he through it back in my face.

Everyone invited had arrived at Ashley's party. We were all having so much fun. Cheesy pop tunes blasting out from the speakers. Isla, Edward and Carlisle were talking about work with each other. Rosalie and Alice were playing with some of Ashley's school friends. Emmett and Jasper were again being terrorized by Ashley and this time with the help from Timothy. I laughed when I saw them both pinned on the sofa. I showed Esme around my house. We went into Ashley's bedroom. "Oh look at that, is it safe?" Esme asked. I laughed. "I don't think so but it was from her dad Jacob" I replied.

"Speaking of Jacob, is he coming?" Esme asked. I shook my head. "I haven't spoken to him in a week"

"Oh… is any of your family coming?"

"Most of my family live in Phoenix still… and I don't really speak to my parents. They didn't approve of Ashley… still don't"

"Bella I am sorry. I didn't speak to my parents when they were alive. My mother didn't approve of Carlisle; I loved him so they didn't have anything to do with me. The odd card now and then that's it" Esme told me.

"Carlisle? He's so nice though"

"My mother wanted me to marry some one with importance"

"He's a doctor, that's important"

"There dead now, what can I do?" she laughed.

"Bella, some one at the door for you" Jasper called up the stairs. Esme followed me downstairs and then to the door. Jasper walked past me then into the lounge.

I went to the door and saw Jacob standing there.

"Didn't think I would miss my own daughter's birthday did you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Visitor

EPOV

This last week had been weird between me and Bella. I thought she was having an affair, I should have known she wouldn't do that to me. All along she was meeting Jacob. That idiot, they way he spoke to Bella when he came around was just rude. I would never speak to her like that.

Today was Ashley's birthday and my family were coming round. I thought it was a bit weird when Bella invited them. But she insisted as she saw them as her own family now. They had all arrived and I had got talking to Isla and Carlisle about work. Isla seemed lovely and really cared for Bella and Ashley. The doorbell went, Jasper prized himself away from Ashley and went to answer it.

"Bella, some one at the door for you" Jasper called up the stairs. I walked to the hallway and watched Bella go to the door with Esme behind her. I couldn't see who was there but I saw Bella tense up.

"Didn't think I would miss my own daughter's birthday did you?"

It was Jacob; I walked past Esme and went to Bella's side.

"You can't just show up" Bella said.

"This is my daughter's party… I have a right to come"

"You could have called Jacob"

"Yeah well I didn't and im here now. Can I see my daughter?" he asked Bella.

"Edward, could you go and fetch Ashley for me" Bella asked me. I nodded and went into the living room.

Everyone was still in their conversations. I couldn't see Ashley. "Rose? Where's Ashley" I asked.

"She's out the back with Emmett"

I went out to the back and found Emmett playing football with Ashley and a few of her friends. "You want to play?" Emmett asked.

"No… Ashley there is some one here to see you" I said.

"Who?"

"You'll have to come and see"

"I'll be back Emmett" Ashley said running up to me and jumping up in my arms.

We walked back to the front door and Bella walked over to us. "Mummy who is here?"

"Ashley" Jacob said coming in the house and taking her from my arms. "Daddy?" Ashley asked. "Yes sweetie its daddy" Jake said kissing her hair.

"You look different… like the man from the shops" she said.

"I had a hair cut, do you like it?" Ashley nodded. Bella came over and took my hand.

For the rest of the evening Jacob mingled with my family and Ashley's friends. It completely ruined the evening for Bella. She just went up to her room and wanted to be alone. I walked outside and saw Ashley playing football with Emmett, Jacob and her friends. "Edward" she shouted running up to me. "Play with us" she said pulling my hand. "No I'll just watch" I replied.

"It's alright Ash play with daddy" Jake said pulling Ashley back to the game. I sat on a deck chair and watched them play football. I felt jealous of Jacob. I want a family, a daughter or son; a wife. My phone went of in my pocket.

I had a text from Bella.

_Come upstairs, I need to talk to you! Bx_

I knocked on Bella's door. Alice walked out of her room and smiled at me. I went in shutting the door behind me. Bella was sitting on the bed, she obviously been crying. I looked at her. "Bella, what's the matter?" I asked.

"What do you think? Jacob showing up and ruining everything. If he had just called, I could have been ready to see him" she said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Bella don't cry" I said hugging her. "Uh I hate him" she moaned.

"He'll be gone soon don't worry… come downstairs, come on" I said pulling her hand towards the door.

"Fine, but if I have to speak to him, you will be at my side"

"Of course I will" I replied. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Let's go"

I had to gather everyone in to the living room whilst Bella lit the candles on Ashley's pink birthday cake. We were all spread out across the sofas and waited. Jacob had Ashley on his knee. "I get the biggest bit" Emmett said.

"No you don't! I do, it's my birthday" Ashley laughed.

"Hey man don't mess with her" Jake said scowling at Emmett. "No daddy, Emmett always messes with me. I like it" Ashley said getting of Jakes knee and going over to Emmett and hugging him.

"Okay every one…" Bella said walking into the room with the cake.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ashley, happy birthday to you" _we all sang.

"Make a wish sweetie" Bella said holding the cake in front of her. Ashley blew out the candles. Bella went out the room to cut up the cake for everyone to have a slice.

"Edward can we play football later?" Ashley asked me. "Sure can" I replied.

Everyone had left the party besides Jacob. Ashley was in bed, Bella and I were cleaning up and Jake was watching TV not helping. "Edward, can I have another beer?" Jake shouted. I looked at Bella and shook my head. She went to the fridge and got a beer out and handed it to me.

"If we give him _another _one he will never leave" I whispered.

"Edward just do it" she replied. I sighed; I don't want to do this.

"Hear you go" I handed it to him. He took and didn't even say thank you.

I went back to the kitchen and scowled at Bella. "He didn't say thank you… that's just rude" I said putting scraps of food in the bin.

"That's Jacob" Bella said helping me.

"I'll make it up to you later" she whispered in my ear. I laughed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. A coughing noise was made behind us. Bella groaned then pulled away. We both looked at Jacob.

"So I was wondering if I could stay here a couple of days. You see I checked out the hotel thinking I was going back home, but then I remembered Ashley's birthday and decided to stay. Nessie would kill me if I paid for an extra couple of nights" Jacob said. Bella looked at me.

"It's your house" I muttered.

"Two nights, that's it and you sleep on the sofa" she said. "Cheers Bells"

We were sat watching TV. It so weird sitting there, with my arms around her and Jake the other side of the room. He keeps looking at us and I was getting so annoyed. "I'm going to bed" Bella yawned sitting up.

"Yeah me too" I said not wanting to be alone with Jacob.

"Jake, I have left sheets for you in the kitchen"

"Thanks Bells, now no funny business you too… I am right underneath you both and to hear my ex and her fella doing it would be wrong" Jacob said standing up.

"Night Jake" I said leaving the room. I went upstairs and got changed. Bella came up shortly afterwards.

"He has a dirty mind" I muttered getting into bed.

"I know… when you went up I told him off for that" she said getting changed. I watched her as she changed into her shorts and top. Bella climbed into the bed and snuggled up to me.

I leaned down and kissed her. I ran my hand down the side of the body and then rolled on top of her.

"Edward we can't, Jacob" she laughed. "Who cares what he hears" I said kissing her neck.

"We wouldn't hear the end of it"

"Then I will get Emmett to kick his ass" I laughed and with that she kissed me again and I took of her top.

_Smack! _Bella's arm came across and whacked me. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I looked at the clothes across the floor from last night. I laughed to myself. Jacob is going to be pissed; we made so much noise last night. Twice just to piss him off. Bella's idea not mine. There was a tap at the door.

"Are you awake?" Ashley whispered. "Yeah I am" I whispered back. She came in and jumped on the bed and into my lap.

"Shh, mummy's asleep" I said.

"Sorry… were you okay last night Edward? You seemed quiet. Emmy said it was that daddy was here" Ashley said.

"It was just weird seeing your daddy and who's Emmy?" I asked.

"EMMETT SILLY that's my nick name for him" she shouted.

"Shh" I laughed. Bella sat up and looked at us both. "Did I wake you mummy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes sweetie you did" Bella replied. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked at Ashley.

"Ashley… go down stairs some one is here to see you" Bella said referring to Jacob.

"Okay mummy" Ashley said getting up and leaving the room.

"Jacob is going to be so moody today" I laughed.

"When is he not?" Bella replied.

"DADDY" we heard Ashley scream.

We both got dressed and went downstairs. Ashley and Jake were in the lounge so Bella and I went to the kitchen; just to avoid him a little bit longer. Bella put the kettle on and I got Ashley's cereal ready. "Breakfast Ashley" I called out. She ran into the kitchen and sat at the table. I put some toast in the toaster and put the radio on. "Morning" Jacob mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Morning" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Sleep well?" Bella asked and I burst out laughing. She smacked my arm.

"I was kept awake" he muttered.

"By what?" Ashley asked. "Mummy and Edward having…"

"JAKE!" Bella shouted.

"Whatever… I am having a shower" he said then left the room.

"I could kill him" Bella said slamming cups on the table.

**Hey, sorry i have been so long. I have been really busy and hadn't had the to upload! Sorry :( but i am giving you three chapters and i hope you guys like them! Please review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Unavoidable

BPOV

It has been two weeks since Jacob arrived at Ashley's birthday party. He was planning on staying _two _nights but instead it has been TWO weeks. It has been hell having him around. In the day he would mess up the house with trash and I would have to clean it up when I got home. The fridge and cupboards were always empty so every night I was going to the shops to fill them up. I could hear him watching TV at two in the morning and him snoring from downstairs. If that isn't bad enough after three days of Jake being here, Edward hasn't been staying over. He doesn't like being near Jacob let alone live with him. I hate having an empty bed and not waking up with his arm around me. Usually Edward would play with Ashley in the garden after tea and she missed him too. Jake wouldn't play with her; he always complained that he was too tired. Edward and I spoke over the phone but it wasn't the same. The good news was Edward stuck to his word and gave me his old car. I hadn't driven it yet as it seemed complicated. It was sad to see my truck taken away but that was the past and I want to start my new future.

Ashley was in bed and I really needed to talk to Jake about him moving out. It had to be soon, I was having Edwards baby and I wanted us to be happier than ever for when I tell him at Christmas. Okay Bella you can do this, if he is an ass I will call Emmett. Very slowly I walked into the lounge and saw Jake lying across the sofa watching TV with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach. I sat down.

"Jake we need to talk… it's serious" I said.

"You want me to move out? In a couple of days I will" he replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

"No Jake, tomorrow. If you want you can find a motel or something but you can't stay here any more"

"Come on Bell's I am helping you with Ash and stuff" he muttered.

"No your not! You do fuck all… but then there is no change there"

"Cut the crap Bella, you just want me out so you can have your precious Edward back" Jake said sitting up and facing me.

"Yes I do want him back, he's my boyfriend. It is serious between us and I want to make it work"

"I doubt it will Bella, you come with baggage"

"WHAT! YOU'RE CALLING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER BAGGAGE?" I screamed.

"Chill Bella"

"Don't tell me to chill you bastard… get out now" I shouted pulling him off the chair.

"You can't kick me out" he shouted back. "It's my house" I shouted back.

Jacob grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor. I hit my head on the table. "_Aww" _I shouted holding my head. My baby, that wouldn't hurt my baby would it? Please no; a tear formed in my eye. With my other arm I placed my hand on my stomach. I looked up at Jacob.

"Bella, I am not leaving your house… I will leave on my own free will" he said crouching down to me.

"Please Jake just leave" I whispered.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper with you Bella. But I do not like being told what to do especially by you" I nodded in confusion. Jake stood up and lay on the sofa to watch TV.

He will leave tonight.

I stood up and went up to my room. I found my phone then locked myself in the bathroom. I dialled Emmett's number and waited for him to answer. After three rings he did.

"_Hello?" _He answered.

"Emmett… I need your help" I sobbed.

"_Bella, are you okay?"_

"It's Jacob… I need you to make him leave, please I can't having him near me anymore"

"_Bella… I would but I am busy. Tomorrow maybe?"_

"NO!" I shouted then quietened my voice. "You have to tonight… he threw me on the floor when I asked him to leave and then he said I will leave on my own free will. Emmett please" I begged.

"_Of course, I will be around straight away"_

"Thank you so much Emmett"

"_No Bella, your family and that twat is a pain. What man throws a pregnant woman on the floor?"_

"What how do you know that?" I asked shocked.

"_Don't kill Rose, but she told me. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I am on my way"_

"Thank you" I whispered than hung up.

I put the phone in my back pocket and walked out of the bathroom. I looked in on Ashley. She was sleeping so peacefully. How do you have a dad like him?

"BELLA? I am bloody starving" Jake shouted. I saw Ashley stir in her bed.

I walked downstairs and went into the living room.

"I guessed so I called Paul's Pizza and there on there way" I lied sitting down.

"Great!" he replied.

I waited for a couple of minutes and there was a knock at the door. Jake jumped up straight away. "You get your purse and I will fetch the pizza" Jake said. I walked to the kitchen and watched Jacob opening the front door. I saw Emmett standing there. "What the fuck?" Jacob asked.

"Hey… it is time for you to leave" Emmett laughed grabbing Jake's shoulder.

"Get off me… where is the pizza?" I heard Emmett laugh.

"It ain't coming mate… now I will give you to the count of five. One, two, three, four… one more second. FIVE! Get out" Emmett screamed and threw Jacob out of the door.

"Go on sling your hook" Emmett shouted pushing him out the drive. Next thing I saw was Rosalie walking into my house.

"I told Emmett to be gentle, obviously he didn't listen" Rosalie laughed and then hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe he threw you on the floor sweetie. It didn't hurt the baby did it?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I feel fine. My head hurts a little but I think I am okay" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Well tomorrow night we will check okay? Your first scan and the picture. There won't be anything much to see, but it is still exciting" Rosalie said placing her hands on mine over my stomach.

"You are coming right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett's baby sitting Ashley for you"

Whilst Rosalie and I talked about the scan, we heard Emmett and Jacob outside. Emmett walked into the house and slammed the door holding an over night bag. I looked at them both. "Were just staying the night to make sure he doesn't come back" Emmett said walking into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and got a beer out for him. "Thank you so much Emmett" I said handing it to him. He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Bella, your living room is a state" Rosalie called through. "That was Jake"

"Do you have disinfectant?" she laughed. "Probably"

"Mummy? What is going on?" Ashley asked walking into the kitchen. I picked her up.

"Rosalie and Emmett are staying the night" I said to her stroking her hair.

"Really? Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's gone sweetie, he couldn't stay. Do you understand mummy couldn't have in the same house anymore? I am sorry Ashley, but he will come back to say goodbye before he goes back home" I said feeling guilty.

"It's okay… will Edward come around then?" I nodded and Ashley smiled.

Rosalie walked back into the kitchen with trash in her hands. She smiled and kissed Ashley on her forehead.

"Okay Ashley time for bed…Rosalie and Emmett you can both have my bed and I will sleep with Ashley" I said.

"No mummy, I want to sleep with Emmy" Ashley said reaching out for him. I looked at Emmett than Rosalie. "That's fine with me" Emmett boomed.

"Yay" Ashley squealed.

"Emmett no you don't have too" I said. "No it's fine Bella… you and Rosalie can share"

"That's alright with me" Rosalie said.

"Alright then" I agreed.

To my surprise I actually had a good night sleep. Rosalie was peaceful and didn't disturb me. But I could hear Ashley and Emmett giggling in the night. At least she was happy and that was what mattered. In the morning I woke up and took a quick shower. I looked in on Emmett and Ashley and they were both fast asleep. I went back to my room fully dressed and saw Rosalie sitting up in the bed. "Morning" I said.

"Good morning, you have a really comfy bed by the way" she laughed.

"Thank you"

"Should you wake Ashley up?" she asked.

"Oh she has a holiday today and I get the day off. Jake was going to baby sit but looks like I am now"

"Oh well I better wake my child… do you have Frosties? Not the sugar free Emmett wont eat them other wise"

"There Ashley's favourite"

Emmett and Rosalie left soon after breakfast. I cleaned the lounge whilst Ashley played in her bedroom. Tonight I was planning on calling Edward after I had been to the clinic. It will be so good to have him over, to sleep in the same bed.

_SMASH! _What the hell? "MUMMY" Ashley screamed. I quickly ran upstairs and ran into Ashley's room. I saw her on the floor, the doll house Jake bought her smashed and she had blood all down her arm.

"Ashley sweetie" I cried and ran to her. Carefully I picked her up from the glass and we sat on the bed. She wasn't crying but was in shock.

"How did this happen?" I asked rocking her.

"I playing with it, then I fell and smashed into it" she said.

"Sweetie… let me have a look at your arm" I saw cuts across her arm which had glass in them. We had to go to a hospital.

I picked her up and went downstairs. I grabbed my phone and car keys; I locked the door and went to the car. I put Ashley in the back and tried to start the car. It was so different to my truck. After a couple of minutes I eventually got it working and drove to the hospital. When we arrived I parked the car and carried Ashley into reception. The women at the front desk looked at me.

"Oh dear, my I take both of your names and what happened?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my daughter Ashley Swan. She was playing in her room and smashed her doll house. She has glass in her arms" I replied.

"Okay, if you go and sit in cubical 12 than a nurse will be with you shortly" I nodded and walked to the cubical. I sat Ashley on the bed and stroked her hair. "It hurts mummy"

"I know but a nice nurse will come and make it better okay? If you be brave I will get you a special treat" a brief smile crossed her face.

After a few minutes a women walked into the cubical. She looked familiar. Where had I seen her? "Hello Ashley my name is Tanya… let me have a look at your arm" Tanya. I remember the girl Edward tried to avoid by going out with me. I smiled as I thought about this one women making me really happy and having a future and another child.

"Isabella? I thought I recognized you, nice to see you again" she smiled.

"Yeah you too" I replied.

"Alright Ashley I will have to remove the glass… it will hurt but be brave" Tanya said. She went to the draws and got out her equipment. She placed a tray on the bed and her buzzer went off. "Excuse me" she said walking out the cubical. I sat down next to Ashley and waited.

"When I heard you were here, I felt it was my duty to see to it myself" I looked up and saw Edward walking towards us. I ran up and hugged him. He kissed my fore head and squeezed my hand. "I have missed you" I said running my finger across his tie.

"I have missed you both dearly… now let me have a look at your arm Ashley. What happened sweetie?" he asked letting go of my hand. Ashley explained and Edward sighed.

"You said it wasn't safe?" Edward said looking at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let me fix you up then" he said as he got his tweezers.

"Be brave now Ashley" I sat next to her and took her hand. I watched her as she flinched and hold back tears as Edward took the pieces of glass out of her arm. I kissed her forehead. I also watched Edward at work, this was the first time I had seen him like this. Him being professional and being good at his job.

"Right, that is all the glass out, now I have to stitch it up and put a bandage over it. It won't take long"

Edward started to stitch up the cuts. "How come you are in the children's ward?" I asked curiously.

"When I heard from that my two favourite girls were in here, I had to take care of it" he smiled.

"Isn't your mummy one of you favourite girls?" Ashley asked.

"That's who I meant, you and Esme" he laughed. I playfully smacked his arm.

"I thought Tanya was your assistant?"

"Oh she is, but she is also training to be a child nurse in her spare time"

"Cool" I muttered.

Edward had finally finished and he left to collect some forms for me to fill in. Ashley was so brave, I was proud of her. If that was me I would be in floods of tears. Edward came back and handed me a clipboard and pen. I sat on the bed and started to fill them in. He sat next to me with Ashley on his lap. When I had finished I gave the clipboard back to Edward. "Ashley? Will you take this to the front desk and the receptionist will give you a lolly" Edward said. Ashley got up and left the cubical.

"So how's life with Jacob?" Edward asked.

"He left last night… well Emmett kicked him out. I am so glad he has gone, I couldn't take it anymore" I replied. "Go Emmett, that'll boost his ego. So he's gone then?" I nodded my head.

"Good! I can come over again" I sighed.

"Edward… you could have come over when Jake was here, I missed you"

"I know but I can't stand him. I'll be over after work then?"

"NO! Erm… I am going out with Rosalie later. But you can come over afterwards" I said thinking about my appointment.

"Well I will baby sit Ashley for you"

"Actually Emmett is… he was kind of there when Rosalie and I arranged it"

"Oh, okay then" I smiled and took his hand.

"Ashley has missed you too… playing football after tea"

"That's my daily exercise" He replied laughing.

We said goodbye to Edward and left. I arrived home and put Ashley's tea on earlier than usual. She watched telly. Whilst the tea was cooking I went up stairs and cleared up the glass. I was right, I knew it wasn't safe. If only Jacob was here to see what had happened, then he would have felt guilty; I hope. Jacob doesn't seem to care for anything now. The glass was all cleared and I went downstairs. I couldn't eat my tea, I was too nervous about my scan. There was a knock at my door. It was Rosalie and Emmett. I grabbed my bag and left.

We both waited in the waiting area in silence. Rosalie squeezed my hand, I smiled at her. "I am so excited" she whispered.

"I am glad one of us is" I replied.

"Bella be happy… Jake's gone and you have Edward back. You're having his baby. Just think five months back you didn't even know him and now you're pregnant"

"Yeah exactly, do you think I am rushing into this?" I asked.

"No not at all! You said so your self Edward said he would have a baby with you now… he will love it trust me" I smiled at Rosalie's persuasion.

"You're right; I am having a baby… Edward's baby"

"Miss Swan the doctor will see you now" the receptionist said. I took a deep breathe and stood up. "Let's do this" I said with Rosalie at my side.

I lay on the bed with the jelly all over my stomach. It was cold and felt weird when the doctor ran the thing over me. I still don't know what it is called.

"Miss Swan, here is your baby" the doctor said pointing to the screen. I could see a round blurry object in the middle of the screen. That was my baby.

"It is so cute" Rosalie squealed.

"There's practically nothing there" I laughed back.

"Actually Miss Swan, your baby has started forming a head and has a heart beat" I gasped for breath.

"How old is the baby?" I asked.

"A month a two weeks" a month and two week, how did I not realise sooner?

**I hope you like it, please read and review. Thanks XXXX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A New Start?

EPOV

"_I was wondering if you would like to come over." _Bella said.

"Erm Bella I am out with some mates, I'll come over tomorrow" I replied.

"_Oh…okay" _her tone changed.

"Did you have fun with Rosalie?"

"_Yeah I did thank you… I will tell you about it sometime"_ she said excited.

"Hold you to it babes… say hi to Ashley for me"

"_Will do… bye"_

"Bye" and I hung up.

When Jacob was staying at Bella's it was hard being around him. Every time I wanted to punch him, do any physical harm to him. To stop myself I stayed at my house for the time being. The first couple of nights I moped around missing Bella and Ashley. But then I went out with some mates from work and I found myself happier.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the bar. I saw the lads sitting at the table with some girls with them.

"Edward… look who I have for you, Lauren. She's yours for the night" Marcus said.

"I'm alright thanks" I replied ignoring the girl.

"Come on… have a bit of fun with her… nothing serious" Tyler said.

"No, I am fine"

"Well we have already paid for her so buy her a drink than ditch her"

"One drink than that's it" I sighed walking to the bar.

I gave Lauren her chosen drink and she sat next to me. I ignored her. I wish I went to Bella's now. Later as the night went on lads kept buying Lauren drinks and eventually she was pissed. She through herself all over me. I kept nudging away from her but she came closer and closer.

"Kiss me Edward than I will leave" she said running her hand across my leg.

"No thanks" I said standing up. I got out of the booth. Lauren followed me through the club.

"Edward!" she called out. I stopped and faced her. She walked closer than fell into my arms. "Come on let me get you a cab" I said practically dragging her outside. I got one for her and paid the man to take her home.

"Thank you" she said trying not to throw up. "Its okay" I replied pushing her into the cab. Lauren threw her arms around me and planted her lips on mine. I immediately pushed her away. "Goodbye Lauren" I said and she got in the cab. I shouldn't feel guilty, I didn't cheat on Bella, Lauren kissed me and I pulled away straight after. I wiped my lips and went back inside.

I went back to the table and said I was leaving. I didn't want to stay; I wanted to go around to Bella's. I got a cab for myself and drove to Bella's. We were stuck in traffic. When I arrived to her house. A car was parked in the drive, that car was Jacob's. What is going on? Why is he here? I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to answer. She opened the door and she looked angry.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"No" she muttered. "Is it Jake?"

"No" she repeated, I looked at her. "Can I come in?"

"No"

"What's going on?"

"Can you just leave please?"

"No" I said. I want to know what is going on. "Bella? What is going on?" I practically shouted.

"Like you don't know?" she spat.

"No I don't. I have just come to see you after hanging with my mates. Was it because I didn't come straight away?"

"Shut up! You know what you did with that slag"

"What... I don't…" oh shit Lauren. How would she know?

"Snogging her in public. Nice Edward thanks. I didn't know we were over" she said sarcastically.

"Bella listen. That was nothing. She was drunk and yes she did kiss me but I didn't kiss her back. I wouldn't cheat on you" I pleaded.

"At least I have something to accuse you about… unlike you"

"How did you even find out?" I asked.

"I was there and thought Bella had the right to know" Jacob said walking towards the door.

"You bastard, you don't know anything. Bella please believe me"

"I want to but I can't" she started to cry.

"Bella please" I begged.

"Go home Edward" she said than slammed the door in my face. I banged on the door again.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR" I shouted.

The door opened and Jake came out. "She wants you to go home now GO!" Jacob shouted pushing me. I pushed him back. "Don't you tell me what to do" I shouted back.

"Fuck of out of here" he shouted than punched me. I fell to the ground and blood trickled down my face.

"JACOB" Bella screamed running outside and crouching down to me.

"Edward are you okay?" she asked wiping blood off my face. I moved away from her. I stood up and started to walk away. "Edward come back" she shouted. I just ignored her and carried on walking picking up my pace. I didn't need this shit right now.

Once I arrived home I went straight upstairs and cleaned my face which was now covered in dry blood. I washed my face then looked in the mirror. I had a cut below my eyebrow and it was starting to bruise around my eye. Who does that bastard think he is punching me? I dried my face then went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and got my self a whisky. There was a knock at my door; I chose to ignore it. It knocked again. "Edward, please I know you're in" it was Bella. I didn't want to speak to her. I heard my door unlock and shut. Bella walked into the kitchen. I looked at her.

"You told me where you hid your spare key" she said putting it on the counter. I nodded and turned around. "Edward I… Jake shouldn't have hit you" she said.

"Will you talk to me please? I haven't done anything wrong" she pleaded tugging my arm so I could face her. Her expression changed when she saw my eye.

"That going to bruise badly" she said.

"Thanks for the heads up doc" I replied sarcastically filling my glass up with more whiskey.

"Hey don't have attitude with me… you're the one who kissed a slapper" she said slamming her bag on the table.

"For fuck sake she kissed me!" I shouted.

"That's not what Jake said" she muttered.

"Oh Jake said eh? Knowing Jake he is probably bullshitting like usual and why are you defending him? You hate him" I said trying hard not to throw my glass at the wall.

"I am not defending him! Yeah I do hate him but he is Ashley's father and…"

"He being Ashley's father has _nothing _to do with this Bella; he doesn't even give a shit about her why can't you see that? All of a sudden you let him back because he's _Ashley's father?_ After the entire heart break you went through with him… you let him come running back? Why? Earlier today you said you couldn't take it anymore so why let that fuckup back? Do you still care for him? Have feelings? Do you love him is that why Bella because I don't know!" I shouted at her. I had never lost my temper with Bella before… but this has been building up. She looked down at the table, trying not to cry.

"There will _always _be something for Jake Edward. He is the father of my child. No matter how much I hate him a part of me will always let him back in" she whispered. WHAT THE FUCK????

"I can't believe I am hearing this! Bella if you want to be with me you are going to have to get over the fact you let him back in. We're together… us not us and him us. Me, you and Ashley" I shouted throwing my glass in the sink. It smashed and that made Bella jump.

"Are you making me chose between our relationship and Ashley's father?" she asked.

"When you put it like that yes I am Bella. I know I will always come after Ashley but not after Jake"

"I can't do that… I am sorry"

"You're going to have to" I whispered.

"We can't break up Edward… Jake will be gone in a few days"

"But he will be back again. What if it happens again Bella? What if we don't last?" I said hating the thought of Bella and me splitting up.

"We're strong Edward we will make it last"

"Oh we have both accused each other of cheating… we have a great relationship" I laughed.

"It will only work if we try. But if your going to be like that I don't want it to work" she shouted then walked towards my front door.

"So you chose Jake then?" I shouted back to her.

"No I chose neither of you! When Jake leaves that will be it for two years like always… I think I would have moved on from both of you"

"You're saying you have feelings for him? This whole thing is fucked up"

"It always is with me… there is so much you don't know that is going on in our relationship Edward. If you did all this would have not happened. You would know that I love you more than I ever loved Jake"

"What are you going on about? What don't I know Bella?" I asked.

"I'm not saying… but tonight has shown me how we both really feel. We're both ready to throw are relationship away" she cried.

"Bella if you will just tell me?"

"Goodbye Edward, I will send your things round… maybe Rose or Emmett can pick them up" she said opening the door.

"What? Bella we can't…"

"It's over Edward… I don't want it to be but it is"

Then she walked out of my life. I just stood there and heard her engine start up. No I can't be over. I ran outside but I was too late she drove off. NO! I am such an asshole! I walked back inside and slammed the door shut.

I walked in to the kitchen and just stood there. I didn't know what to think or to do. For the first time in my life I cried over a girl, a relationship. I wiped the tears away but they kept coming back. I lay in my bed that night looking up at the ceiling, not being able to sleep but only being able to think about Bella and Ashley. They were my life of the past months and I loved them both. I needed them both.

The next week I just moped around in my underwear, ordering take out and drinking whiskey. I called in sick for work. I wrote down everything I wanted to do to harm Jacob.

_The obvious… kill him_

_rip his cock of and make him eat it_

_break every bone in his body apart from neck and back… then he will suffer_

_push his eyeballs back into his head_

_gut him alive_

_insert pins into him and very slowly push them in further every minute_

The list went on like this until 16. I couldn't think of any more. I read them over and started to be a bit creeped out with my self… label me a psycho!

My house phone rang, I just ignored it. It went to the answer machine.

_Edward love, it's your mother when you get this call me back. I want to give you something important and I think._

"Hey mum" I said picking up the phone.

"_Hey sweetie how are you?"_ she asked. I sighed, may as well tell her.

"Crap mum… Bella and I…."

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about can I come around now please. I can't wait to see your face"_

"You wouldn't like it at the minute…"

"_Why have you been in a fight Edward Cullen?"_

"Kind of yeah but that…"

"_I'll be around in 5" _and she hung up. At least she cares. I walked back into the lounge and started to clear up a little. I poured myself another glass of whiskey. There was a knock at my door.

I opened it and my mother pulled me into her arms. "You were fast" I said pulling away from her.

"Well you can be surprised when I am worried. Why aren't you dressed Edward Cullen? It is half 4 in the after noon" she complained walking into the lounge.

"This is a mess… you look a mess. How did you get a black eye?" she asked stroking my saw eye.

"I got punched by Jake… Bella's ex" I whispered.

"What did you do?"

"I get punched and you ask me what I did?" I complained.

"If you hadn't had done something you wouldn't have been punched"

"I got kissed by this girl last week and Jake saw. He told Bella and she slammed the door in my face then I demanded to talk to her then Jake punched me" I sighed falling back on to the sofa.  
"Did you intend to kiss this girl?" she asked, I shook my head. "She was drunk and I helped her to a cab"

"So you turn in to a tramp because Jake punched you?"

"No… that I can handle. Bella and I broke up later that night"

"Oh sweetie, was to do with this other girl?"

"No, we got into a fight about Jake and she said that there will always be a part of her that will let him in. My man pride got in the way and I said I wasn't having any of it"

"Edward! She was good, I thought you both were going to last"

"So did I mum" I tried hard not to cry again.

"There really isn't much point me being here in the first place then. But I am glad I am, I will sort you out"

"What was so important you had to see my face for?" I asked curious.

"No point now but… I know how much you like your grandmother's engagement ring and I found earlier in a draw and thought you could give it to Bella when you're ready. Alice is married and Emmett's already proposed so you're the last to have it" she said.

"I will still have it, just not give it to Bella" I said taking it from her. I opened the small velvet box and saw the gold ring with a white diamond surrounded by little diamonds. The ring was beautiful; I could imagine Bella wearing this.

"Edward are you okay?" my mother asked. I simply nodded then closed the box.

"Right I better get started" she said getting up and collecting the rubbish.

**So they're over :( but for how long?????**

**Again i hope you like it :) Read and review... I hope to have the next couple of chapters up soon. But knowing me i wouldnt count on it sorry! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry it took me long to post these two chapters, I really couldn't think what I wanted to happen next... **

Chapter 16 – Picking up The Pieces

Jasper's Point Of View

"That's great, thank you so much… bye" Alice hung up the phone and ran over to hug me.

"Were on the waiting list… the women said we could have a baby in at least 6 to 12 months" she squealed.

"That's fantastic news honey" I replied then kissed her.

"I can't wait, we will celebrate tonight" she giggled.

"Will do… I better get going love you" I said walking towards the door.

"Love you too" Alice called back.

I drove to the offices in a good mood. I needed to call Edward later. We hadn't spoken in over a week. I went around to his house and there was no answer. Maybe he was with Bella? She wasn't at work all week either. Rosalie has been acting all odd lately to. I don't like being out of the loop. I arrived at work and parked my car. Walking towards the main entrance I saw Bella getting out of her car. If she has come to work maybe Edward will be at work. I stopped and waited for her. She walked straight up to me.

"Hi Jasper, sorry I haven't been at work all week" she said trying to force a smile.

"Good morning Bella, are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Erm what do you mean… oh yeah thanks" she whispered.

"What's been up with Edward, it was like you both disappeared of the face of the earth?" I laughed.

"I don't know about Edward but I have been ill" why wouldn't she know about Edward?

"Oh, I will call him later then"

In the elevator it was silent between us both; an awkward silence.

"So Alice and I have been put on the waiting list for adoption, up to 6 or 12 months" I told Bella.

"Jasper that's fantastic news, I am so happy for you both" Bella hugged me.

"Alice and I are celebrating tonight"

"Oh I am so glad" she said cheering up.

"So I will need you to sort out the files for the next month and update the system. Will you let me know when you have done that so I can take the files to head office?" I asked.

"Sure that's why I am here" she laughed.

We arrived at our floor, Bella went straight to her office and I went to mine.

"Sir, you have a phone call from head office. They want to know your stock take for the Christmas holidays" Stacy told me handing some documents over.

"Thanks" I replied and closed the door behind me. After a couple of hours in the morning Rosalie came in to my office.

"Hey Bro… so Alice called and told me the great news. Congratulations" she said hugging me. I sat back down at my desk.

"Yeah we both so happy" I replied. Rosalie sat down in front of me.

"Bella is at work today, I told you she would Jasper"

"I am going to call Edward later… I am surprised Bella didn't know where he was" I said.

"Things have gone on between them both. I'll leave you to call Edward" Rosalie said then left my office. I picked up my phone and called Edward's mobile. It was ringing but no one was picking up.

"_Hey Jasper" _Edward answered.

"Hey where have you been? I tried to call you but you never answered. You weren't at home either"

"_I have been around… so meet outside your bank and we can talk"_

"Yeah sure… see you in five" I said then hung up. I got up and left my office and went to Rosalie's and Bella's.

"I have finally made contact with Edward… took me long enough" I laughed then left the room.

I grabbed my cigarettes from my pocket and lit up. I waited for Edward to arrive. What did Rosalie mean by things have gone on between them? Had something bad happened? I want to know. I waited a few more minute and saw Edward pull in the car park; finally. He got out and came over to me keeping his head down so I couldn't see his face. He stepped in front of me and looked up.

"Shit Edward, what happened to you? Your eye and you look like shit. What has gone on?" I asked concerned.

"Stuff" he muttered.

"You have been off the face of the earth for a week, what the hell is going on Edward?" I practically shouted.

"I got punched"

"Why? You got punched and your acting like someone has died"

"Jake punched me… coz this girl kissed me" he whispered.

"So this girl kissed you, Jake punched you. That's why Bella and you have been in hiding?"

"Well there's more and I didn't know Bella had been off work this week until you said earlier"

"Oh, well tell me the rest Edward… I hate being out of the loop" it was silent between us both now. Seriously what has happened?

"Edward?" I asked.

"After Jake punched me… Bella and I got into a fight and she broke up with me"

"Ah man I am sorry… I didn't know. You will get back together" I said trying to comfort him.

"I doubt it Jasper… I fucked things up" I didn't know what to say now. Edward looked like he was going to cry and I didn't want that. He leaned against the wall and lit up his cigarette.

"I thought Bella made you quit?"

"Yeah but I started again" he replied.

"Edward! I was going to quit because of you did" I complained. Edward laughed and took a puff.

"So Alice said you had some good news and you would tell me"

"Well, we have been put on the list for adoption and they said we could have a baby in six to twelve months"

"That's great Jasper, congratulations. I'm going to be an uncle" Edward laughed.

"And I'm going to be a daddy. Man that's scary isn't it?"

"Well do you love Alice?" Edward asked.

"Obviously Edward" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then it wont be scary… you know about a month or so back Bella thought she might be pregnant" Edward told me.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me that? I knew you both had problems back then but you never said that" I shouted.

"Jasper keeps your voice down. It was negative anyway"

"You hadn't been together long anyway so that's a good thing right?" I asked hoping that Edward wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I wouldn't have cared either way, I love her and will stay with her to the day I die… oh man I said I meant when she said she was pregnant I loved her…"

"Edward its okay, you still love her and maybe you will get back together"

"We won't Jasper"

"Not if you have that attitude anyway" I said smacking his arm.

"Aw Jasper!" Edward moaned.

"Get over it" I laughed.

"So did you see news this morning about that guy killing his…" I was interrupted by a cough. Edward and I turned around and saw Bella standing there with folders in her hands.

"Hey Bella, there next months files?" I asked. Bella nodded not taking her eyes off Edward.

"Thanks Bella" I said taking them off her. I looked at Edward and he was staring back at Bella. I could feel the sexual tension between them both. I knew they still liked each other, it was obvious. I felt as if I should leave them to themselves but I wanted to know what happened.

"Bella are you alright? You look like your going to throw up" Edward said. I looked at Bella and was all pale.

"I think I am going to" she said covering her mouth and walking away from us.

"You're a doctor, sort her out" I said to Edward. Perfect excuse for them to be together alone. I looked back at Bella and she ran in to the reception. Edward and I through our cigarettes on the ground and ran after her into the reception. I stopped outside the girl toilets but Edward went straight in after her. I could hear her being sick. I felt sick myself now. Five minutes later Bella and Edward walked out the toilets.

"Bella you should go home" I said hugging her.

"No I think I will be fine thanks and… thank you Edward" she said whispering the last part.

"No problem, I hope you feel better" Bella smiled than walked over to the elevator. I looked at Edward.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" he replied still looking at Bella.

"Did you do anything? Talk?"

"She was being sick Jasper"

"Did you hold her hair back?"

"Yes but…"

"That's sweet, you should go around to hers tonight with some flowers and say I hope you are feeling better then she would have to invite you in otherwise it would be rude. Talk a little wait till Ashley's asleep then have crazy wild make up sex"

"Only one problem with that… he's still there" Edward muttered.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I saw him outside the shop this morning on my way to work"

Shortly afterwards Edward left and went back to work. Bella seemed fine whilst she was at work. I finished up for the day and went home to find Alice singing as she made the tea. I shut the door, she ran out the kitchen and into my arms.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good… Bella and Edward have broken up. That's a shame" I said putting her down and taking off my jacket.

"Serious? I thought they would last" Alice said folding her arms.

"We all did"

**Excuse the errors if there are any!! I hope you guys liked it, please Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, sorry it took so long to post :(! **

Chapter 17 – Tree Picking

EPOV

Watching Bella be sick earlier today made me miss her more. I wanted to be there when she was ill to make her better. I didn't see her for the rest of that week. It was Friday night and Emmett had planned for us all to head into town and get Christmas decorations. I didn't want to go; I wasn't in the mood to be festive at the moment. I sat in the kitchen waiting for them to arrive. Tonight was the first night Christmas trees were available to buy. I said we should wait because it would be busy but Alice insisted that all the best ones will be gone. I haven't got any other plans to spend Friday night so I have to come along. I don't know why I need to decorate my house; I was spending Christmas with my parents and didn't need to waste money buying a tree that will die in a few weeks. Plus it will be another Christmas where I am single and have no one special to spend it with. I wanted to spend it with Bella and Ashley, but it doesn't look like that will be happening. There was a knock at my door. Slowly I got up and went outside to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in Emmett's truck. I sighed and closed my door.

"Are you sure we can all fit in there plus tree Christmas trees?" I asked.

"I can fit anything in my truck Edward, now get in" Emmett shouted. I climbed in the back behind Alice and Jasper.

It was a quick drive to the centre of the town. It was dark and freezing. I could see all the trees around and family's picking ones. There were sparkling lights and music playing. We all got out of the car and started shivering. At Christmas it was always freezing cold here. I zipped my jacket up to the top and put my hands in my pocket. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all did the same. Emmett on the other hand claimed it wasn't that cold. He wasn't even wearing a jacket just a shirt, he crazy; how are we related? We all burst out laughing when Emmett got a Santa's hat out of his truck and out it on.

"That's my baby" Rosalie laughed kissing him.

We walked around the centre with hot chocolate. Jasper and Emmett were holding Christmas decorations and sang along to the cheesy Christmas music playing in the back ground. It was actually an okay evening. I was slowly getting into the mood and Jasper insisted for me to wear antlers. I sighed and put them on.

"How do I look?" I asked Jasper.

"Like a dork" Emmett laughed walking past me.

"Thanks Emmett… not so a bad yourself"

"Alright gang we will split up in pairs and find the best trees. Don't hesitate just buy one you like then we can go home. I am freezing" Alice said.

"Great I am by myself" I muttered.

"Well that's your fault" Rosalie spat at me. I rolled my eyes and went off to look for a tree.

I looked around for a tree, what's the difference between a good tree and bad tree? They all look the same. I looked at the prices for a small tree. This was a rip off. I just want to go home now; I am cold, alone and bored.

"Edward?" a small voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Ashley standing there in her pink jacket with gloves and hat on.

"Hey Ashley" I said.

"Edward, I missed you" she said running and jumping into my arms. She hugged me tight.

"I missed you too" I said kissing her forehead.

"I like your antlers" she laughed. "When will you come home?"

"Ashley I won't…"

"What happened to your eye?" Ashley asked poking in; I moved her finger away from it.

"I got hit" I said rubbing it.

"By who?"

"Ashley there you are I have been… hello Edward" Bella said walking towards us.

"Hey Bella" I said putting Ashley down.

"Liking the antlers Edward" Bella laughed.

"I keep forgetting I am wearing these" I said taking them off and putting them on Ashley. Ashley giggled.

"Mummy, look at Edwards eye. Who did it?" Ashley asked Bella.

"Daddy did it sweetie" Bella told Ashley. Did she just do that? Tell her own daughter that Jake punched me.

"What? Why would daddy that, it isn't nice" I looked at Bella. "Did you tell him off mummy?"

"No I didn't" Bella whispered.

"Why not? It was naughty, I will. DADDY" Ashley screamed the last part. Bella and I covered our ears at the piecing scream.

"Ashley its okay" I said covering her mouth.

"No it's not Edward, he shouldn't have hit you" Bella said stroking the bruise on my eye. Her hands were warm. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Ashley what is it?" Jake said running towards us. "Oh Edward, what's going on?" he asked looking at me.

"Daddy why did you hit Edward?" Ashley asked.

"I…erm… but…"

"Speak proberly. Say sorry now" Ashley shouted.

"Ashley I don't have…"

"NOW"

We all looked at Ashley; she takes after her mother definitely.

"Edward I am sorry I hit you" Jake said putting his hand out for me to shake it. I didn't want to shake his hand. Because of him Bella and I are over. I looked at Bella and she nodded. I put my hand out and shook his. He tightly gripped my hand than let go.

"Good. Have you found a tree Edward" Ashley asked me. I shook my head.

"Daddy go find me a big tree. Mummy and I will help Edward" Ashley said taking my hand. I love this girl like my own.

"Go one Jake you heard your daughter" Bella laughed. She walked over to Ashley and me.

"Fine" Jake muttered than left.

We walked through the centre. Bella and I hold one of Ashley's hands swinging her back and fourth. It didn't feel awkward at all; like nothing hand happened.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked her.

"Good thanks" she replied smiling.

"Edward is Emmy with you?"

"He's here somewhere with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice" I replied.

"Can we find them please?" Ashley asked tugging on my hand.

"Sure we can Bella?"

"That's fine" Bella said letting go of Ashley's hand.

"YAY" Ashley ran ahead of Bella and me as we walked through the market stalls.

"It's like a whole different world at night" Bella said.

"I know yeah… I like it. I wasn't really in the festive mood earlier but the others dragged me here and it's better than I thought"

"I didn't want to come…"

"You always did with me" I laughed. Bella smacked my arm then started laughing herself.

"No Ashley really wanted to come here and Jake only came because I didn't want the tree on top of my car"

"Emmett is convinced that three trees will fit in his truck plus all of us"

"Knowing Emmett, anything could fit in that truck" Bella said.

"It could be a long night" Ashley had met some of her friends so she was okay. We could both see her. Bella stopped and folded her arms. Her face was white as snow.

"Cold?" I asked moving closer to her. She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around my waist and I held her tighter.

"Are you warmer?" I whispered in her hair.

"Yes thank you" she whispered back.

"EMMY!" Ashley screamed. Bella and I pulled away from each other and saw Ashley running up to Emmett.

"ASHLEY" he screamed back and picked her up.

Bella and I walked over to them. They all said hi to Bella. Jasper was trying to hold a tree with out it falling over. Rosalie and Alice had carrier bags in there hands.

"More shopping?" Bella asked.

"Of course" Alice replied.

"Edward where's your tree?" Jasper asked.

"Haven't got one yet"

"Good thing we got you one then" Emmett said pointing with his free arm to the ground.

"That's great guys, you rock" I said sarcastically.

"A simple thank you wouldn't be that hard" Emmett laughed.

"Where's your tree Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Jakes getting it" she replied.

We all stayed huddled together to keep warm and chatted about Christmas. I was gutted that Bella was spending Christmas with her neighbour. But when Alice said we were all going to our parents Bella looked at me with those big brown eyes. I could tell she was upset. I kept noticing Bella with her hand on her stomach. Maybe she was feeling sick again.

"Finally there you are" Jake shouted. We all looked over at him. "I have been lugging this thing all over the place to find you both"

"Why did you have to get a big one?" Bella asked.

"Ashley wanted a big tree"

"No I didn't" Ashley said folding her arms.

"Yeah you did Ash" Jake said.

"No daddy I didn't"

"Well I will go and get you one them small trees that have the glowing light on it okay?" he asked.

"Fine" Ashley muttered and Jake went away. "I actually wanted a big tree but that was just to punish daddy for hitting Edward"

"Ashley go to daddy and pick the three biggest teddies and make daddy buy them" Emmett said to Ashley.

"Okay" Ashley giggled.

"Make daddy carry them as well" Bella said. Emmett put Ashley down and she ran after Jake.

We all burst out laughing.

"That was mean" Alice laughed.

"But funny" Bella said.

"Will he actually buy them?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Oh yeah he would" Bella laughed. I couldn't take my eyes of her.

On the car ride back home was weird. Emmett came through and fit all trees in his truck plus us. When we said goodbye to Bella and Ashley, Ashley wouldn't let go of me. I wanted so badly to go home with them both, not Jacob. Ashley made Jake buy her three large teddies. I leaned my head against the window. Bella and I have been over for two weeks and I have hated every minute.

"You and Bella were getting close?" Alice asked.

"She was cold so I hugged her" I said not wanting to have this conversation.

"Bella misses you" Emmett said. "Shit… I said that out loud"

"What?" I asked. Emmett sighed.

"Ashley said that Bella misses you and cries at night… shit I wasn't meant to stay that last part either"

**So their getting closer again! Please read and Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me a bit to post this... I have been really busy doin' course work and learning lines for drama!!**

Chapter 18 – I Regret…

BPOV

Why? Why? Why could I be so stupid? What is wrong with me? I have made the biggest mistake of my life. Letting Edward go, how could I be so stupid? Ashley misses him and so do I. I am having his baby, I should have tried harder to keep Edward and not let him go. He proberly thinks I am back with Jacob, but I am not and never would. Jake's still with Nessie and from what he has said their going strong. I have to tell Edward about the baby, even if we still stay friends he would still be in my life.

"Ashley get your things ready please" Jake shouted up the stairs. Today she is spending the day with Isla because Nessie is coming over today to be with Jake for Christmas. When Jake asked me if that was okay I said yes straight away but she couldn't stay under my roof. In less than a week Jake will be going back home and I wont see him for another two three years so I didn't want any tension between us over Nessie.

"Ashley NOW!"

"I'm coming" she shouted back to him. I walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. Ashley ran down with a bag full of colouring crayons and paper. "I'm ready"

"Have a good day sweetie" I kissed her forehead. "Be good and I will see you later"

"Okay mummy, have a good day and if you see Edward say hi for me" I looked at Jake. Since we saw Edward in the town the other night, Ashley always said that to me, but I never saw him after.

"Come on Ash lets go" Jake opened the door and Ashley ran outside. "Bella, Nessie will be here at 3 and I'll proberly take her out for tea with Ashley if that's okay?" he asked me.

"Erm… sure whatever" I mumbled. "Have a good day Jake"

"You too Bells" he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I watched him walk out the door and drive off. I had a whole day by my self. I need to find Edward.

Quickly I locked the house and drove over to Edwards. I arrived in no time and stopped outside his house. How am I going to tell him? What do I say? I got out the car and knocked on his door. No one answered. I got out of my phone.

_Rose, do you know where Edward is today?_

I walked back to my car and got in. I turned on the radio and waited for Rosalie to reply.

_He's at work… why do you want to know? Are you guys back together?_

I sighed, I wish we were.

_No, I am telling him about the baby_

I chucked my phone on the driver's seat and started the engine. My phone buzzed again but I chose to ignore it and drove off to the hospital.

I parked the car and walked into the main entrance, passing old people in wheel chairs going outside to get fresh air. I went to the front desk.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I would find Doctor Cullen?" I asked.

"Third floor" she replied.

"Thank you" I went to the elevator and went to the third floor. I was alone listing to crappy music they play. The doors open and I walked out on to the floor. Straight ahead I could see Edward's office. I made my way and tapped on the door.

"Come in" a voice replied. I opened the door and walked in to find Carlisle at his desk. "Bella? What a surprise, how are you?" he asked walking up to me.

"I'm fine thanks… sorry to bother you but the lady at the desk said Doctor Cullen's office was on the third floor"

"You're here to see Edward?" I nodded. "Well he is on the floor below"

"Thank you… sorry to bother you again"

"Don't worry, its good to see you" I nodded again and left his office.

This is it; I was standing outsides Edward's office. I could here him typing at his computer. I hesitated at first but then knocked on the door.

"Come in" he sounded just like his father. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. Edward looked up at stared at me.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I needed to talk to you about something important… I can't wait"

"Take a seat" I sat down and faced him. "Not being rude, but you have to be quick… I am waiting for an important call on someone's cancer results" I nodded. I can't rush this.

"So erm, I have been was waiting to tell you at Christmas but then we-"he nodded knowing what I was going to say. "But I have to tell you now, I need to"

"You can tell me anything"

"Okay, I lied to you… I am-" his office phone rang and we both stared at it.

"Hold on… Hello? Yes Rosalie she's here… what?... No she was telling me something but you called...Is it bad?... okay… yeah… bye" he put the phone down. "Sorry about that. Carry on"

I took a deep breath. "Edward I'm pre-" FUCK SAKE!! His beeper went off.

"The results are in"

"Oh!"

"We could meet up later if you'd like?" he asked me.

"Jake and Ashley are out tonight, would you like to come over?"

"Erm… yeah. Is 8 okay?" I nodded. "How come Jake and Ashley are out?"

"Nessie is back and Jake's taking them both out for a meal" he smiled. We both got up and walked out of his office and to the elevator. We were waited in silence as the elevator went to the bottom floor. We walked to the front desk so Edward could collect his results.

"So I will see you later then Edward" I said and turned away.

"Bella… you look different. You skin looks shinier and you look good" I blushed and looked at him.

"Thank you… see you tonight"

"Yeah you will" he said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him again.

"Oh and Edward… Ashley says hi" I saw a smile come up on his face.

It was quarter to 8 and I am waiting for Edward to come over. I was going around tiding up again, I am so nervous. I shouldn't be nervous but I am! I saw Nessie earlier when she and Jake came to pick Ashley up. I said my simple hello but then turned away. Ashley complained about spending time with her but I told her to do it for daddy.

There was a knock at the door, I jumped up and practically ran to answer it tripping on the way. I got back up and opened the door to Edward.

"Sorry I am a bit early, but I hoped you wouldn't mind"

"No it's find Edward come on in" I moved out of the way to let him in.

We sat silently in the living room; I didn't know how to start. Edward was just sitting there staring at the picture on the wall of myself, Edward and Ashley.

"So why is Nessie over?" he asked me.

"She… erm… wanted to spend Christmas with Jake and I couldn't object"

"Why couldn't you?" he asked me.

"Because it's Christmas and I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us all"

"Fair enough… so what is it you wanted to tell me?" I stared at him. My mind went blank. How will he react? "At the hospital you said you lied to me… what did you exactly lie about?"

"Some thing big" I mumbled.

"Bella, what ever it is… you can tell me"

"It's just… I don't know how to… I need the right moment. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know… so how do you get into the mood? Are you to be happy? Sad? Both? Help me out here"

"Happy" I told him.

"Happy… we can do happy. Right lets watch a funny film, how about Superbad? No erm… Tropic Thunder? I know Borat"

"NO! We are not watching Borat!"

"Borat is awesome" he exclaimed. "If you don't like it… why do you have it on DVD?" he asked picking up the case by the TV.

"That's Jakes"

"Liar"

"It is! I only own soppy romantic films, not degrading shit films Edward"

"Sacha Baron Cohen is a fucking genius! Saw Bruno the other day… that was fucking awesome to. I went with Emmett. He was whooping and cheering the whole way through, I could have killed my self." I burst out laughing. "Look you happy, all thanks to Borat"

"No thanks to Emmett" I laughed. Edward put the case down and sat next to me.

"Spill, come on tell me… you have a smile on your face come on"

"Okay…" I hesitated in and looked at Edward; he smiled which gave me reassurance. "So I did lie to you Edward, but it isn't what you think. I was planning on telling you on Christmas day as I thought it would be the perfect way and so did Rosalie. But then we split and things changed. I have been so nervous to tell you, but we hardly saw each other. I wanted to tell you the other night when we were in the town and you hugged me. I don't know how you'll react to it but I hope-"

"FOR FUCK SAKE ASHLEY!" Jake shouted from the drive way. I looked at Edward sighed.

"Moments fucking gone again" I shouted and stood up. Jake, Nessie and Ashley came through the door and it slammed shut behind them. "What the hell Jake?"

"Ashley get out of my sight now!" Ashley was crying and I picked her up.

"Why are you crying baby?" I asked her.

"Bella, please. Ashley go to your room now" Jake said.

"I'll be up later baby" I whispered in her hair and put her down. Ashley ran upstairs crying. "Jake what happened?"

"I don't know what got into her, she was fine at first but then she completely turned on us. She was screaming and throwing her food about. I lost my temper with her and we left"

"That doesn't sound like Ashley Jake, did you say anything to make her

mad?"

"No that I can remember"

I ran my hand though my hair and looked over at Edward who had joined us in the hallway.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked him.

"I invited him over Jake"

"Bella, I'll be going"

"Can you give us a sec please?" I asked Jake and Nessie.

"Yeah, I'll go and speak with Ashley" Jake muttered and went upstairs. I looked over at Nessie.

"I'll get a drink if that's okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sorry that you didn't get a chance to tell me, can you tell me now?" he asked me. I looked at him. "I guess not, any time Bella"

"Sorry Edward" I whispered.

"Don't be Bella" Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. "Tell Ashley I say hi"

"Goodbye Edward"

Not long after Jake and Nessie left to go and stay in a hotel in the town. I went upstairs to Ashley's room and saw her lying awake on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey baby" I whispered as I entered her room.

"Hi" she whispered back. I lay down next to her on her bed and she snuggled up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Daddy and Nessie upset me"

"What did they do?"

"They were talking about starting a family… giving me a brother or sister" I tensed up.

"It's going to happen soon enough sweetie"

"I know but Daddy barely sees me now and if they have another baby he'll never see me" I placed a kiss on her hair.

"Ashley, your daddy loves you. He'll always love you, you're his little girl" I assured her. "But Ashley there is something mummy has to tell you… please don't get upset"

"You're having a baby aren't you?" she asked me.

"How did you know?"

"Emmy told me" she giggled.

"Emmett told you?"

"Yep… don't be mad at him. I'm happy for you and I'll be the big sister they will look up to"

"Why are you not mad at me, but you were mad at daddy?"

"I don't like Nessie, but I like Edward" I giggled myself. "Does Edward know he'll be a daddy soon?"

"I was going to tell him but then you came home with daddy and he was angry"

"Edward was here today and I missed him"?

"Don't worry he says hi"

The next morning Jake came around and wanted to spend the day with Ashley and I. Nessie was going into the town to get last minute shopping for Christmas. Jake and Ashley were fine with each other, which I was glad about. We strolled through the park and little corner shops and café. Ashley played on the climbing frame whilst Jake and I sat down and spoke.

"So I spoke to Ashley earlier when you were the antiques shop. She didn't mean to tell me but it slipped out when she saw a woman with a new born baby" I looked at him and he smiled.

"I was going to tell you Jake, but I still need to tell Edward"

"I know, she said that we interrupted you guy's last night as well. Sorry about that"

"Apology accepted"

"I'm happy for you and I want to apologise about coming between you both. I never meant to but I got jealous. Ashley adores Edward and always talked about him, I felt like he was taking my place. When I saw him that night at the bar I knew that woman was drunk and she came on to him, I just wanted him out of our lives. Then I saw how upset you were, it broke my heart Bella. I am so sorry I caused this" I looked at him in shock.

"Jake, I don't know what to say"

"Just forgive me and be with Edward, I know you guy's love each other"

"I forgive you Jake… damn I need to see Edward"

"Then you can finally be happy again" he laughed. "Congratulations about the baby, you're a great mum"

**So now I only have two more chapters left and an epilogue! Review Please... :) (They make me happy)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry it took long... I have been ill, then loads of homework over the halfterm! So heres Chapter 19 :**

Chapter 19 - One step forward and no steps back

EPOV

I sat in the coffee shop with Jasper and Emmett. We all had to collect last minute Christmas shopping before Christmas which was tomorrow. Everything thing in the shops reminded me of Bella. Gifts I could have got her if I hadn't fucked things up. Last night with Bella I thought it could have been the night when we maybe rekindled our romance and get this secret out of her. What could it be? What did she lie to me about? Please don't make it be anything bad; please don't make me hate her for it.

"Dude, stop staring into space" Emmett said punching my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked frustrated.

"You were thinking about Bella weren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think-"

"You're always thinking about her Edward" Jasper quickly put in. I frowned and leaned back against my chair.

"So did you and Bella finally get to speak? Did she tell you about… what she wanted to say?" Emmett quickly asked me.

"No… how did you know she wanted to speak to me?"

"Erm, she said to Rose… man me and Rose tell each other everything" Emmett laughed and gulped down the remains of his hot chocolate.

"If she tells you everything, then you can tell Edward what Bella wants to say" Jasper said. I immediately agreed with him and we both looked at Emmett.

"I can't say Rose would have my balls… stop staring at me you guys, I will not spill… I'm not looking at you" Emmett complained. Jasper sighed and leaned closer to Emmett.

"Will you tell me?" I heard him whisper.

"No! You can't tell him and not me… it's not fair"

"Shut up Edward… come here Jasper" Jasper leaned closer and Emmett quietly whispered in his ear. This is fucking unbelievable. Am I ever going to find out? Jasper pulled away with his eyes wide open. "I know… that's how I felt"

"Jasper will you tell me?" I asked my best friend. He shook his head.

"Edward, you have to hear this awesome news from Bella" he practically squealed. Damn, Alice is rubbing off on him.

"So it's good news?" I asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah it is!"

"So I don't have to worry?" they both looked at me curiously.

"All depends on his reaction, he could be happy or angry" Emmett said to Jasper.

"Mmm I see where you're coming from" it was as if I didn't exist. They were having their own conversation about me in front of me but I didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

We sat talking some more about general stuff. All avoiding the conversation which involved Bella and her secret.

"EMMY!" we all heard someone scream. Emmett jumped up and ran to the door. He scooped up Ashley in his arms.

"Just what we bloody need" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey Bella" Jasper called out as he stood up and walked over to embrace Bella. He whispered in her ear and she blushed cutely. They all walked over to our table, Emmett giggling with Ashley and Bella smiling at me.

"Hello Bella" I said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked me politely.

"I'm good" I lied. I was worse than good. I wanted to take her right here, right now. I loved this woman, yet I couldn't be with her.

"You have to excuse Edward Bella, already today he zoned out into space" Emmett laughed, I turned to glare at him.

"It's called thinking, maybe you should try it" I retorted.

"Yeah erm as I was saying Jasper, Jake had to go and meet up with Nessie in town. So Ashley and I decided to take a walk and we saw you guys in here" Bella said happily.

"Mummy I'm thirsty" Ashley complained.

"Emmy will get you a drink" Emmett said standing up. "Come on Jasper" he said to him.

"Shit!" Jasper groaned. "Sorry Ashley" he replied quickly and got up. "You didn't have to kick me you tit" Bella and I heard Jasper complain to Emmett.

I heard Bella giggle. Emmett had done this on purpose.

"So…" way to relieve the awkward tension between you both Edward. "Jasper knows you're little secret now" I said. She nodded. "Will I ever find out this secret that involved me?" I asked her. "Bella?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked me.

"Well… since you told me that the secret involves a lie, I don't know Bella"

"In general?"

"Yes then I do" she smiled.

"Then you can trust me to tell you that I will tell you soon I promise. But things keep coming in my way" I looked at her. I loved this woman and I could trust her.

"Okay Bella. I will be all ears when you tell me… but for my sake can we make it soon?"

"How soon?"

"Christmas Day"

"Edward that's tomorrow" she complained.

"New Years Eve?" I suggested.

"Yeah that's a week today?" she smiled and looked over to Jasper and Emmett walking towards us. Bella pulled her hands from my grip. I didn't even realise that I had held her hands during the conversation.

"Hey you two" Emmett smiled cheekily.

"Mind out the gutter" Jasper laughed and handed Bella and I our drinks.

"WAKE UP!" Alice screamed from down stairs. How the hell did she get into my house? I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head. I want to stay in bed. "Get up!" Alice shouted as I heard my bedroom door open.

"Fuck off" I mumbled.

"Merry Christmas" she jumped on my bed and started poking me through the duvet.

"Alice fuck off" I shouted.

"Don't tell me to fuck off, asshole. It's Christmas and stop being a scrooge!" she complained.

"I'll be a scrooge all I want, you leave my house NOW!"

"Edward I-"

"NOW!" I screamed coming up from the duvet. I looked at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Fine" she whispered and placed a present next to me. I watched her get off my bed and leave my room. I heard the door slam shut and I fell back down on my bed. I just lay there looking up at the ceiling. Ashley properly annoying Bella at the minute, waking her up to open her presents.

I looked to the present next to me and sighed deeply. It was a flat rectangle shape cover in sparkly pink wrapping paper and bow on the top. I sat up and picked up the gift from Alice. I opened the present. It was a silver, jewel incrusted photo frame with the words _true love_ underneath. The photo was of me and Bella at Carlisle's birthday party. I wanted to cry and go and give Alice a big hug and kiss. I placed the frame on my bed side table.

Quickly I got up and ran to the shower. When I got out I changed and ran down stairs. I grabbed my keys and bags of gifts and went outside. It was heavily snowing and I made my way to my car. It took me a couple of tries to get the car started; when it did I drove carefully to my parent's house.

I pulled into the driveway and switched off the engine. I grabbed the gifts and waked to the front door. I knocked twice and my mother answered.

"Merry Christmas my boy!" she squealed pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas mum" I replied pulling away. She closed the door and we both walked to the living room. Everyone was here, including a teary eyed Alice. I put the presents down and went over to her.

"Ally, sorry about earlier… and thanks for the gift" she smiled.

"It's Christmas Edward, forgive and forget. I'm glad you like it" she said hugging me.

"I love it" I said squeezing her tight. We both pulled away and she sat down.

I went to greet everyone properly and put my presents under the tree. I sat down next to Emmett and watched him as he tried to figure out how to set up his battery operated camera, with the batteries in his hand. Let's just hope his kids don't take after him.

We all sat round in the living room and opened presents. Alice and Jasper wanted to go first, they handed out the gifts to each of us and we all opened them. They gave me a designer brief case and wallet. "Cheers guys" I said hugging them both. Next were Rose and Emmett, who got a Rolex watch.

"I actually like your gift this year" they both laughed. Last year they gave me a book on overcoming depression; for a Christmas present. Mum and dad were next, like always they spoilt me by getting me loads of little presents like cufflinks and books and one huge present. Mum handed me a small box wrapped with a bow.

"You've already seen it, but I _really _want you to have it Edward" I opened the box and saw the engagement ring. I smiled and looked up to them both.

"Thanks guy… are you all trying to tell me something, first the photo frame and now this"

"Coincidence" Alice mumbled.

I opened up the wallet and saw a picture of Bella and Ashley in it. Why were they doing this? I ran my finger across the picture and closed the wallet.

Whilst everyone was busy looking or setting up their presents, I looked at the engagement ring.

"Hey Edward" Jasper came over and sat with me. I smiled. "That's a nice ring" he said. I put it in my pocket. "Are you okay?"

"No, it's Christmas and I'm single and I want to be with Bella" I complained.

"Then do something about it Edward"

"Like what?"

"You know what! You want to be with her, do something about it. Don't just sit here complaining and moaning about what could be… go DO IT" Jasper said smacking my arm.

"I don't need this now Jasper" I got up and walked to the kitchen.

Esme and Rosalie were making Christmas dinner. I stood there in silence and watched them make the meal.

"Mum! My car won't start" Emmett complained walking up to Esme in the kitchen and pulling a face.

"It's is snowing heavy Emmett" mum laughed and hugged him.

"But still"

"Stop whining Emmett" Rosalie said.

"Yes my darling fiancée" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"My Romeo" she whispered and kissed him. For fuck sake, love every where I go.

"Put your face straight!" mum said tapping my cheek.

"What?!"

"You know what Edward" dad said walking into the kitchen. They all looked at me with the same expression on their faces.

"Go fight for her" Rosalie said and the rest nodded.

"Go win her back" mum said hugging me.

"I will… now" I practically ran out of the kitchen and outside.

I got into my car and started the engine. I wouldn't start, just what I need; now I know how Emmett felt. I got out the car and saw all of my family by the front door. I looked at them and smiled and started to run. How else would I get there? I smiled as I ran through the streets, trudging through the snow. Maybe this was a silly idea; I'm all cold and wet. But finally, out of breath I made it to Bella's house. I knocked the door constantly until someone opened it. There in front of me, I saw my true love.

"Edward?"

**Only one chapter left :( But I am doing a sequel after so i'll let you know what thats called in on the final chapter! Thats if you want to read it duh! lol**

**Again Review please- They make me smile :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for the wait. I have had so much on these past weeks - exams and such. **

**Coz its nearly christmas, I wanted the last chapter to be all lovey and sweet _hope I have done that ;)_**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 20 – At Last

"MUMMY! WAKE UP!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "MUMMY!" Ashley screamed again. "Get up!" I felt her climbing on top of me and punching me through the duvet.

"I'm up" I moaned and pulled the duvet off me. "Merry Christmas sweetie" I said pulling her on to my lap.

"Merry Christmas mummy" she squealed back. "I think Santa's been mummy, but you have to go down first to make sure" I smiled.

"Gimme a second okay?" she nodded and climbed of my lap. "Go and put your slippers on and we'll go down stairs" I watched Ashley run from my bedroom. I fell back down on to the bed. I stretched my arms out hoping to feel Edward next to me, but he wasn't there. My hands travelled down my body until they reached my stomach. I rubbed it gently. This time next year, I'll have another baby. I loved nothing more than being a mum. Bet I'll still be single, Edwards bounded to hate me when he finds out. Why did I drag it on for so long? Rose says it was because I was scared.

"Come on mummy" Ashley said reappearing by my door.

"Coming" I sighed getting up and putting on my dressing gown. I picked Ashley up and we went down stairs. I covered her eyes as I walked into the lounge. I put her down removing my hand.

"AHHH!! He's been mummy" she squalled and ran to the tree. "Look mummy" she clapped her hands and ran back to me, tugging me towards the presents.

"Go on open them" I said handing her one.

"These all for me?" she asked. I nodded. "But it's a lot more than last year mummy, does that mean I've been a better girl this year?"

"Your very special Ashley and Santa and all his helpers love you dearly" Ashley kissed my cheek and dived for the presents.

She was right, there were more presents this year for her. All thanks to Jake. He had never paid for 'Santa's' presents before, only sent a card with a couple of notes in. But not this year, he went over board with gifts for Ashley and my self. Plus she had all the gifts from Edward's family as well. That hurt me; my ex's family will spoil my daughter but not my own?

I watched Ashley as she opened all her presents. Admiring each one and the next. Wanting to play with them all at once.

"Mummy, why doesn't Santa bring you any presents?" Ashley asked me.

"I'm a big girl now sweetie and he only does little children"

"Oh, I will always get you presents mummy, lots and lots" I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

"Do you like them all?" she nodded and leaned against my chest. Her small hand soon found my stomach and stroked it.

"Molly at school says a bird brings the baby to the mummy and daddy. But I told her it's in mummy's tummy, covered with love and warmth, Isla told me that" I hugged her tightly.

"Isla's right sweetie" I kissed the top of her head.

"Will Santa bring Jamie or Lilly presents next year?" Ashley asked me. I looked at her oddly.

"Who?"

"Jamie or Lilly, if it was a boy or girl" she said poking my stomach.

"You've named them already?" she nodded. "There nice names"

"There from Harry Wotter"

"Potter sweetie" I corrected her. "You haven't seen them anyway"

"Emmy told me about the films and he said that's what Harry's mummy and daddy were called but I didn't like the name James so I changed it to Jamie, but don't tell any okay?" I laughed.

"Secrets safe with me"

"Good… now open your presents you have lots"

"DoI?" she nodded and jumped of my lap.

"Come on mummy, open them" I smiled and went over to the tree. We both sat down on the floor and she passed me my presents. "Open them mummy"

I started to tear of the wrapping paper and happily looked at my gifts.

"What is it?" Ashley asked me.

"It's a jewellery box" I replied. "Do you want to help me open the others?" she nodded and started tearing the wrapping paper.

"Look mummy some jewellery for you jewellery box" I took them from her and smiled. "There pretty" Ashley said looking at the diamond earrings and necklace in my hand.

"They must be from Alice" I said to myself.

"No there from Rose and Emmy and the jewellery box is from Carlisle and Esme, don't you read the label? Alice and Jasper's presents are the big ones at the back"

"Oh" she laughed and handed me them. I opened them and saw two designer hand bags. "Wow"

"There's more mummy… oh this is from daddy" she said handing me the neatly wrapped gift. It was a photo album of me when I was in high school with Jake and the pictures we took when Ashley was only just born. "Is that me?"

"Yeah you were only a couple months old" Ashley ran her finger across the pictures.

Whilst Ashley played with her toys I went upstairs and got changed. I straightened my hair and put on my simple black dress cherry red heels. I called Ashley up after me to get ready and she put on her purple party dress and hair in plats. There was a knock at the door and Ashley ran down stairs to get it.

"Daddy" she screamed.

"Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas Nessie" I heard Ashley say.

"Merry Christmas to you to"

I finished putting on my lipstick and went downstairs to greet Jake and Nessie. "Hey"

"Wow Bells, you scrub up well" Jake laughed putting Ashley down.

"Not bad yourself" I replied. "You wear shirts Jake?"

"Only on special occasions" I nodded.

"Merry Christmas Nessie"

"You to Bella, you look pretty."

"Thanks, oh and thank you guys for the gifts" I said following them into the lounge.

"Did you like you presents from Santa?" Jake asked his daughter.

"Yeah I LOVED them daddy" she squealed.

"Let's have a look then" He said. Ashley ran off gathering her new dolls. Jake winked at me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked them both. Jake shook his head whilst fiddling with one of Ashley's doll house. "Nessie?"

"A coffee please" I nodded and went to the kitchen. I made Nessie and my self a drink then went back into the lounge. Ashley was telling Jake all about her new dolls. I smiled and handed Nessie her drink.

"So Bella, who else will be joining us?" she asked me as I sat down next to her.

"My next door neighbour Isla and her grandson Timothy, then later on Tim's parents, Steve and Mandy" I replied. She looked at me oddly. "Both of his parents are paramedics and are on twenty four hour call duty, but when they both finish their shifts they'll be coming round. There really nice"

"So Jakes been telling me about a new man in your life" Nessie said after taking a sip of her coffee. Way to depress me on Christmas Day; thanks. "Edward, was it?" I nodded. "Why isn't he over?"

"We broke up" I muttered.

"Oh that's a shame, why?"

"Sure Jake hasn't told you?" she laughed.

"Bella, when it comes to you and Ashley he barely tells me anything"

"You don't like that?"

"No, it's just that were sort of family you know and I still don't know what you favourite films are or food. That's why when Ashley came round, I never knew what she liked or didn't like. Jake just expected me to know" I smiled.

"Sound like Jake" she nodded.

"I don't know what your saying, but stop talking about me" Jake said chucking a teddy at us, causing Ashley to burst into a fit of giggles.

"How would you know anyway?" Nessie asked him.

"The only time you too ever get on is when you talk about me" there was an awkward silence. Hurry up Isla. "I didn't mean-"

"No its find don't worry" I said quickly. "Ashley will you come and help me get Isla and Tim's present?" I asked her.

"Okay" she jumped up and ran upstairs with me quickly behind.

"Your an ass sometimes" I heard Nessie say to Jake.

Shortly afterwards Isla and Timothy arrived baring gifts for Ashley and I. it was nice having Isla round, it made it easier with the pain of losing Edward. She was like a mother to me and a grandmother to Ashley. She treated us like on of her own and I was truly great full. All the times spent her holding me whilst I cried about Edward and the baby. Timothy, well Timothy was just a little cutie. He and Ashley were best friends, if they had best friends at that age. Isla and I always talked about them both getting married when they were older.

"Seriously Bells, stop trying to set up our five year old daughter" Jake laughed walking into the kitchen, where Isla and I were preparing the meal.

"But Jake, wouldn't you want her to marry someone who she had known all her life? Someone she can trust?" I replied.

"There five Bella"

"Still"

"We have already agreed on a summer wedding haven't we Bella? Well that's if I last that long" Isla laughed, cutting up the carrots.

"You to are terrible and it would have to be a winter wedding so all the groomsmen can throw snow balls at the bride's maid"

"Be useful Jake and go and set the table would you?" Isla said.

"Yes boss" he said saluting her and leaving the kitchen.

"So Bella, how's the baby doing?" Isla asked me.

"Good, morning sickness is crap but isn't it always. But I haven't had that much, not like I had with Ashley" I told her.

"That's good and what about…?" I looked and her and sighed. "You still haven't told him" I shook my head. "Bella dear-"

"I've tried Isla, I have, but I can't, I am scared of his reaction. I don't want him to hate me and I think he will when he finds out. It's bad enough the Rose, Emmett and now Jasper know… but we made a deal Edward and I, I have until New Years Eve to tell him" Isla came over and hugged me.

"Bella, dear, you always have my love and support with baby and I'm sure he Edward does react badly, he'll come round. He a good guy" I hugged her tightly.

"I still love him Isla"

"I know you do and so does he; nobody can stop loving you Bella. Look at Jake, he still loves you-"

"But not my parents"

"Well you have me now" she laughed wiping a tear from my face. She kissed my fore head then my cheek.

"I love you Isla and thank you… for everything"

"My pleasure Bella" we hugged again then went back to preparing the meal.

After all our efforts except Ashley and Timothy, the meal was finally ready. Isla served it up whilst I gathered Ashley and Timothy who were playing out in the snow.

"Dinner" I said. They both stud their refusing to move. "The snow will be here afterwards"

"What if it rains? Or goes sunny?" Timothy said.

"This is Folks, it won't now come on you too" there shook their heads.

"Fine, now you won't be able to pull the cracker" I said and they both ran inside, bringing in the slush. "Go and wash your hands please" I told them taking their coats from them.

"Bells, some one is at the door" Jake shouted already sitting at the table. I hung the coats up and walked to the door.

"Mandy, Steve!" I said hugging them. "Come in"

"Merry Christmas Bella" Mandy said closing the door behind her.

"Bloody freezing out there" Steve said taking of his coat.

"Just in time, we were about to have dinner" I told them both.

"FOOD!" Steve shouted running to the table.

"Men?" Mandy said rolling her eyes. "We bring presents" she laughed holding up the carrier bags.

"Yours are up stairs, well hand them out after dinner?"

"Sounds good… and smells good" she followed me to the table.

"Mummy!" Timothy shouted jumping down from his father's arms.

"Hey hunny" she said picking him up.

We all sat around the table, waiting for Jake to come back from the loo. Ashley and Tim were getting impatient.

"What's he doing in there?" Steve complained.

"Be patient" Isla said slapping her sons head. Just after Jake came running back into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, nature calls" he laughed.

"Washed your hands?" Ashley asked.

"Yes cheeky… okay time for a toast" Jake said holding his glass.

"Is this necessary? The food is right in front of me, we'll have the toast afterwards" Steve moaned.

"Shut it!" Mandy said glaring at her husband.

"As I was saying time for a toast and I would like to have my say. This year, for me especially has been one heck of a year. I've realised what I needed to do and to make me happy. I actually considered other peoples feelings in it to, which isn't me. Loving Nessie, having Ashley and Bella in my life also makes me feel a better person and I knowing Isla-" there was a knock at the door and wouldn't stop.

"What know?" Steve groaned.

"I was having a moment" Jake complained.

"Hold on" I said getting up and heading to the door.

"Edward?" I opened the door to Edward. What was he doing here? Why was he here? I looked at him; he was out of breath and looked frozen. "Edward?"

"Bella… I… need… to… talk…" he panted.

"Catch your breath first please and come in you look frozen" he nodded and took my hand. I closed the door behind him, and then wiped the melted snow off his face.

"Your hands are warm" he smiled.

"Edward, why did you run here? If that's what you did?" I asked him confused.

"Oh I did, all the way from my parent's house"

"Edward are you crazy, know wonder you look like death"

"Thanks" he laughed.

"Do you want a drink? Fresh clothes?" he shook his head.

"Bella we need to talk now, I don't care if you have people around or your dinners getting cold. I am sick of us being interrupted. Were getting everything out now, your secret and more" what now? Shit. "Bella?"

"Your right Edward… lets go up stairs" I said but he tugged on my hand.

"No here will do fine" I nodded. "Thought how I was going to say this in my head so many times Bella, but there is only one way I can… I love you, Bella I love you so much it kills. Not being with you, I hate it. I need you in my life, not as my friend, not as my lover but as my wife. Bella I need you to live. You and Ashley are my life now; I want you both in my life, if you'll let me. I want to you to have my kids and we can watch them fight and complain, I want to watch you care for them when they graze their knee or comforted them over friendship problems. Bella I just want to be with you. So, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" Edward got down on one knee and showed me a beautiful engagement ring. No one has ever said any of those things to me before, no one has loved me like Edward has loved me. Then the proposal, I wasn't ready, I love him, I want him, oh god that ring, I see it on my finger always.

"Bella?" I looked into Edwards eyes. Shit, he's still on one knee, this wasn't me zoning out again. This it real, fucking real! "Bella? Will you?"

I opened my mouth to speak. But no words came out. Instead I just ran and him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and knocking us both to the ground. I squeezed me tightly to his chest as I lay on top him burying my face in his neck, smelling his scent, oh how I have missed that scent. Edward was laughing. Quickly he got up, pulling me up with him and took my hands.

"So that's a yeas then?" he laughed.

"Hell fucking yeah! Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and planted my lips on his. I have missed these lips, they were mine forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. "I love you Edward" I said after catching my breath. He put me down and kissed me again. "Oh and you'll be the one caring for them with the grazed knees. You're the doctor not me" we both laughed.

He took the ring from his pocket and placed it on my finger and kissing it after wards. I could tell I had a huge cheesy grin on my face right now. His lips found mine again. My hands tugged on his hair and his gripping my ass.

"I need you now" he whispered in my ear. "But you have guests"

"Shit!" I pulled away and ran to the table.

They were all sitting there with grins on their faces. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you should have started with out me" I said looking at their empty plates.

"No, we all wanted to listen to the conversation" Jake said standing up. I turned around and watched as Edward made his way to me. I held out my hand and he took it.

"Can I be a bride's maid mummy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, of course" she squealed and ran to Edward, jumping in his arms.

"I love you Edward" she said hugging him tightly. I look at Jake, who was still smiling.

"I love you too" Edward replied then kissed her hair.

"Let's have a look at the ring" Isla said coming over to us. I showed her the ring and she awed. "Beautiful. Congratulations. Be good to her Edward" Isla hugged me. "The baby?" she whispered in my ear. Crap. I shook my head. "Bella"

"I will after dinner, I promise Isla"

"No now! I think the loved up couple should have some time to themselves right now. Go on, put you coats on and go in the garden, it's so romantic with the snow and all"

"What about dinner?" I said.

"It'll wait" she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Edward" he put Ashley down and took my hand. We went to the coat closet and I handed him one of his coats he left behind. I put mine on and we walked out to the garden in a comfortable silence. Swinging ours arms between us, he sat down on Ashley's swing and pulled me onto his lap. He gently started to rock us. I leaned my head against his neck; he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What was that all about with Isla?" he asked me.

"The secret"

"Oh"

"Edward, I'm going to tell you now no interruptions" he smiled.

"Will it spoil the moment?" he laughed.

"I don't know" he kissed my neck.

"You still have till New Years Eve" I shook my head.

"No Edward, I have to tell you. I'm doing what you did, going straight to the point… Edward… I'm pregnant" he hands slowly touched my stomach.

"How long?"

"Two to three months" he was silent again.

"Wow, I'm going to be a daddy?" I nodded.

"Edward, I should have told you sooner I know-"

"Wait, we were still seeing each other when you conceived, why didn't you tell me then?"

"I thought we were rushing in to things, I got scarred"

"So when you sent me out for the test, it was positive" I nodded. He sighed.

"I said them things to you and you were pregnant. I am such a dick"

"Edward, no. this is my fault, not yours" I took his face between my hands and rested my forehead against his. "Is there still us?" he closed his eyes.

"There always will be Bella" I smiled and placed my lips against his. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and loving. "I'm not mad… just in shock. I was not expecting this, at all" he laughed. "We gotta get a place together then" I nodded.

"In the new year" I said.

"As well as the wedding… I can't wait for you to be a Cullen"

"Bella Cullen, it has a ring to it" I laughed.

"And the baby, baby Cullen. That's weird"

"No the baby at the minute is either called Lily or Jamie" I told him.

"You've picked names already?"

"Ashley did, from Harry Potter, his parents but she didn't like the name James so she chose Jamie instead"

"This is our baby right?" he laughed.

"Don't be silly" I slapped his chest.

"Mum and Dad will freak when they find out. Literally, the will overdose on excitement… that's were Alice and Emmett get it from"

"We still need to tell the rest of your family" I told him.

"Oh we will… when I've had my way with you"

The rest of the day I spent on cloud nine. Edward soon called his family round to spend Christmas with us and we soon told them the news. We ate and talked, all having a proper Christmas. Everyone there was so excited about the baby and the engagement. I was good to talk about it, to Edward. Rose and Jake took me aside separately to congratulation me. Jake told me how he would love my new baby just like Edward loves Ashley. We put everything in our past behind us, finally. I had already decided on Isla and Rose being godmothers to the baby but were not sure on godfathers. As for the baby's name, Jilly will do for now until it's born. Neither Edward nor I wanted to know the sex.

We said goodbye to our guests as they left later on the night. I went to put a sleepy Ashley to bed. I slipped her pyjamas on and tucked her in. "Night sweetie"

"Night mummy, night Jilly" she mumbled then drifted off. I kissed her cheek and closed the door behind me as I left.

I smiled as I walked downstairs to find Edward clearing up. The lights were dim with the sparkle from the lights on the Christmas tree. My ipod still playing silently in the background.

"Leave that" I said putting the rubbish down from his hands.

"More to do tomorrow" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh well" I whispered and rested my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Love you always Bella"

"Love you always too Edward"

"Our song" he said. I heard Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine play in the back ground. I smiled at the memory of this song when we danced at his party where we first met. Where I found him.

**So???????? was it a happy ending? was it good? Let me know!!!**

**There will be an epilogue after this chapter, then the end! :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Sorry for the wait :) This is the last chapter for Needing Someone!! Enjoy...**

Epilogue

BPOV

"Push Bella, push" The nurse said urging me on.

"I'm fucking pushing" I screamed back and another contraction hit.

"It's okay Bella, come on" Edward said squeezing my hand.

"You bloody do it then" he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"A couple more pushes"

Why don't women do this? It hurt with Ashley, it hurt with Lily and now it feels even worse, shouldn't it get easier?

I pushed again, dripping in sweat.

"I can see the head Bella! One more push and that's it" Edward said. I nodded.

"Come on Bella" The nurse said.

After one final, painful push I heard the baby's sweet cry. I relaxed back into the bed, catching my breath.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy little boy" the nurse said wrapping him up and handing him over to me.

I looked at the gooey covered face of my little boy and held his little hand.

"He's beautiful" Edward said kissing his forehead.

"He's ours" I replied and kissed the same place Edward just kissed.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse asked us. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Michael" Edward said smiling back.

"Michael Edward Cullen" I said handing Michael back to the nurse to get him all cleaned up. Edward handed me a glass of water and sat down next to me.

"Why Edward for the middle name?" he asked me.

"Well you decided Isabella for Lilly's middle name so I thought our little boy should have yours"

"Poor kid" he muttered. I laughed and closed my eyes. "Rest Bella"

I woke up surrounded by flowers and balloons. I could see Michael lying next to me in his little plastic cot. I smiled and sat up.

"Congratulations Bella" Alice said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks" I said hugging her back.

"Oh my god, he so beautiful" Rose said hugging me next.

"I have a beautiful grandson, thank you Bella" Esme said then hugged me.

"Err mum, what about Leo? He's just a beautiful" Emmett said picking up his son.

"Another beautiful grandson Emmett" Carlisle said walking over to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek the stroked Michaels face.

"Where's Lily and Ashley?" I asked searching for my two daughters.

"There with their father getting some food, along with Jasper, Finley and Nancy" Esme said sitting at the end of the bed.

"How has Finley been?" I asked Alice. Finley is their adopted six year old son. He's been in the family for six months now and hasn't seemed to settle into his new life.

"He's getting there; he called me mummy yesterday and referred to Michael as his cousin for the first time. But Jasper and I are taking it day by day" she said.

"I'm glad, he's so adorable"

"Right Bella, we best be going, us old people need a nice cup of tea and a rest" Carlisle said, causing us all to laugh.

"I am not old Carlisle Cullen" Esme said crossing her arms. "I'm a young grandma"

"If you say so" Emmett muttered.

"I heard that boy. Goodbye Bella, and rest well" Esme came over and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Bella"

"Bye, drive safe" I said and watched them leave the room.

"When Nancy comes back, we'll be going to Emmett. They both need feeding and a nap" Rose said. Leo just laughed from Emmett's lap.

"My boy needs a rest if he's going to be running around all day tomorrow" Emmett said throwing Leo in the air and then catching him, causing him to laugh even more.

"Emmett, he's one, he can barely walk let alone run" Rose said taking him from his arms. Three years after I had Lily, Rose and Emmett had twins; Nancy and Leo. Nancy the spitting image of Rosalie with the blonde hair on top and beautiful looks. Leo with his dark hair and muscular build.

"Mummy!" Lily squealed as she came through the door.

"Hey sweetie" I said picking her up onto the bed.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Better. Hey cutie" I said hugging Ashley as she sat down next to me.

"He's so cute mum" she said resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled when I saw Edward walk through the door carrying food.

"Hey beautiful, you feeling better?" he asked, I nodded. He placed the food on the table next to me and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Hey Finley" I said when I saw him come in holding Jaspers hand.

"Hi Aunt Bella" he replied. Aunt Bella. I looked over at Alice who had a huge grin on her face.

"Day by day" Jasper said. We all nodded.

Jasper handed Nancy to Emmett and then picked up Finley.

"Right we best be off, come on you two" Rosalie said to Emmett and Nancy.

I kissed both their cheeks and the twins.

"Say goodbye Nancy" Emmett said, but she just stared at me. "Dumb baby, she gets that from Rose"

"I'm not even going to reply to that Emmett" Rose said.

"You just did"

"Bye Bella, Edward, Ashley, Lily and baby Michael" and then they left.

Shortly after, Alice, Jasper and Finley left, leaving me alone with my family. We all sat on the bed, with Edward holding Michael.

"When will you come home mum?" Ashley asked.

"Tomorrow" I answered.

"Dad number one called me before I came to the hospital; he wishes you all the best and that"

"That's nice of him" she nodded. Dad number one was of course Jacob. Dad number two is Edward; she doesn't call Edward that to him but it helps her remember. She always considers Edward as her father. Driving her to school and picking her up from friends. She's his princess. Jake moved to Canada just after Lily was born and comes back to visit Ashley now and then. He and Nessie have a little boy now who's just a little older than Michael.

Ashley my nine year old daughter who acts like she's fifteen. The stunner of the town. She's growing up to be a beautiful girl, a girl who will be the heart breaker. With her dark hair and pale skin.

Lily, she's just like me to. Dark hair and pale skin. Her attitude, well she's just like Edward.

Can't really say for Michael yet.

_Two weeks later…_

EPOV

I placed Michael in his crib and took his bottle down stairs. I placed it next to the sink and headed to the living room. Things were still in their boxes. Just after we found out about Michael, we decided we needed a bigger house. So we found a nice five bedroom cottage on the edge of Folks. I opened one of the boxes which had all of our photos in. I took them out and placed them around the house. Putting the photos of Bella and I, when we met, our wedding and honeymoon in our room. The kids covered the house downstairs.  
The wedding. What a day. Bella was so beautiful, so elegant. A year after we had Lily, we finally married in small ceremony outside of Forks.

I finished emptying the box of photos and went back down stairs to the lounge. Bella was busy talking on the phone to someone in the kitchen.

"Ashley!" Lily cried.

"What' going on?" I asked.

"Daddy, Ashley stole the remote of me"

"This is what you guys are fighting over? The remote?" I asked shaking my head. "Come on Ashley; give her the remote, before the tears come"

"Too late" Ashley replied. I looked over at Lily, who was on the floor crying.

"Lily, come on stop crying" I picked her up. "Ashley give it her back"

"No"

"No?"

"You heard me dad"

"Watch the attitude young lady"

"It's her fault, she broke my necklace, the one Alice made me" she said showing me it split ion half. "I have every right to be annoyed and take the remote from her"

"Both say sorry"

"What?" they both replied in unison.

"Say sorry or telly goes off"

"Sorry" they both mumbled. I placed Lily down, who went back to sit on the couch.

"You should be thankful to me any way Lily, I named you after all. I could have named you something stupid and silly like-"

"Ashley, stop" she nodded and started flicking through the channels.

"Daddy, can I have a drink?" Lily asked.

"Squash?" she nodded. "Ashley?" she nodded as well.

I walked into the kitchen and got out two glasses.

"I have to think" I heard Bella say on the phone. I finished making the drinks and took them through.

Then I headed back to the kitchen. Bella was standing talking on the phone facing the sink. She seemed to be arranging dates. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my body as I rested my head on her shoulder. She wasn't talking, but just listening to the phone. I started kissing her up her neck, behind her ear. I turned her round and carried on kissing her jaw, cheeks and lips. She smiled as she tried to push me away. But I pressed her into the workspace and ran my hands down her body.

'Stop' she mouthed. I shook my head and carried on kissing her neck and face.

"What you'd say? Sorry I missed it" she said into the phone, causing me to laugh. "Oh okay, yeah, sure, erm that'll be good I guess?" I pressed my growing erection into her, making her gasp. "Fine, I'll see you next week then dad" I pulled away. Dad? I looked at her as she put the phone down.

"Dad?"

"Yeah he called and wants to meet up with us all, my mums coming too"

"These are the parents you hate right?"

"Edward, stop. They want to make amends; they want to have lunch with us all. Meet you and the kids. Please?" she placed her hands on my chest.

"I hate the guy Bella, what he put you through, I wanna punch him and that bitch of a mum"

"Edward!"

"Sorry"

"If it all goes wrong then you can punch them okay? Just not in front of the kids"

I nodded. "It should be fun"

_A week later…_

"Ashley, you've changed twice now, pick a top please" I complained on the other side of the locked door.

"I'm nearly done dad, chill" I rolled my eyes and went to check on Lily. I tapped on her door.

"Hey princess, you ready?" she nodded and picked up her dolls and ran down stairs. I ruffled my hair and walked back into my room and collapsed on the bed.

In less than 20 minutes, Bella's parents will arrive for lunch. It would be the first time Bella seen her parents in five years and I doubt they know she's married but not that she has two other kids.

Bella walked into the room carrying a sleeping Michael in her arms. She put him in his crib next to our bed.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"Beautiful" she smiled.

"You sure? I mean, it's not to you know-"

"Bella, you beautiful. Stop worrying. Now I see where Ashley gets it from" I said getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh I know, god she's growing up fast" I kissed her fore head.

"You still remember that you owe me for today" she laughed.

"What you expecting, my dear husband?" I grinned and started to kiss down her jaw then neck. "Any more clues? Besides the kissing?"

I nodded and pushed my growing erection into her thigh.

"You need to get rid of that before they arrive"

"Nah, I'll let it stay as long as it wants"

"Will you now?" she asked grabbing my erection.

BPOV

I waited in the kitchen, feeding Michael whilst Edward watched TV with Ashley and Lily. My parents are to arrive any moment now. I couldn't be any more nervous. I finished feeding Michael and placed him in his crib downstairs.

The door bell went.

I kissed Michaels fore head and went to open the door. Edward closely followed behind me. With Edwards hand on my shoulder, reassuring me. I opened the door.

I stared at the older man and women before me. Grey hairs were starting to show on my fathers beard and hair, my mothers face getting paler and wrinkly.

"Bella!" she said pulling me into a hug. "Oh my baby girl… you look so well"

"Hi" I mumbled pulling away from her. "Hi" I said to my father.

"Darling, a beautiful young woman" I smiled.

"Erm… this is Edward, my husband" Edward stepped to the side of me, with one arm still around my waist and the other extended.

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking my fathers hand.

"You too Edward"

"Renee" he smiled at her.

"Bella, what a handsome man you have" I laughed and smiled up at Edward.

"Come in please" I said moving out of the door way.

"So how have you been Bella?" my mother asked.

"Great, everything's great mum"

"I'm so glad. I've missed you so much Bella-"

"Not my fault" I said bitterly.

"We know Bella" I looked at my father and nodded.

Time to introduce the children; this should be fun.

"Ashley, Lily come you come here please" I called out.

"I'll go get Michael" I nodded.

"Yeah mum?" Ashley asked appearing behind me. We all turned to face her.

"Sweetie, this is Granny Renee and Granddad Charlie"

"Hello" she said, coming up and taking my hand.

"Do you remember us?" Ashley shook her head.

"Momma" Lily shouted running towards me and jumping on my arms.

"Lily, baby, this is Granny Renee and Granddad Charlie"

"But I don't have a Granny Renee and Granddad Charlie" I kissed her head.

"You do now" my father said, patting Lily's back.

"Come on through" I said leading them the way to the lounge.

We all sat down whilst Edward changed Michaels diaper. Lily was talking to Renee and Ashley was holding on tightly to my arm.

"Just nipping to the loo" Charlie said getting up. I watched him leave the room and Ashley relaxed.

"What's wrong" I asked her.

"I don't like him" she whispered.

"Why? Sweetie, you've just met him" I whispered.

"Mum, I don't like him"

"Ashley-"

"No mum, can I go over to Tracey's house?"

"Absolutely not! Ashley this is hard for me and I need your support, you especially. We've bin through everything together, please baby?" I said kissing her hair.

"For you mum… just don't make me sit next to him, let me be next to you" I nodded and stood up.

"Come and be a good girl and earn some money" she took my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

With an awkward silence, we all sat around the table picking at the food. My cooking's still crap. I looked up at Edward who shrugged at me.

"So, Bella. Where you working nowadays?" Renee asked me.

"Err… I still work at the bank. But I took a few courses and moved up in management" I told her.

"And you Edward?" she asked.

"I work in the A&E, so I'm on call pretty often"

"Interesting job you have there" Edward smiled and looked at back at his food.

"Bella, am I right in saying that Lily and Michael are Edwards children? You haven't got three different children by three different men. Because we raised you better than that" _you didn't raise me at all. _

"Jacob was just a bump in the road… but you've got yourself sorted!" Renee chipped in.

"Actually, that bump in the road gave me Ashley and Edward is the father to all my children. Blood doesn't matter" I told them.

"Don't let them make the same mistakes you made Bella"

"What mistakes would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"Doesn't matter" Renee said taking her eyes of me.

"No come on"

"Bella not now"

"You started it, finish it" I nearly shouted.

"Your acting like a child" my mother replied.

"Well I'm glad you finally mad something of yourself Bella" Charlie said sarcastically. I looked at my dad.

"Excuses me?"

"I said im glad-" I slammed my knife and fork down and cut him.

"I heard you! What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"When you left home to come here, you didn't have any ambitions did you? All you had was a bastard child and no real job"

"A bastard child?" Edward shouted. "How fucking dare you!"

"Edward watch your mouth!" Renee shouted at him.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house. You both come in here, thinking the worst of Bella. Judging her. She's a fantastic mum, a beautiful wife, she fucking great at her job. You don't know anything about her or us for that matter" I smiled at Edward.

"Wow Bella you know how to pick 'em" Charlie muttered.

"I love him dad, were married, I have three kids with him. That's more then you both had. You're divorced, a child that hates you and a granddaughter who doesn't like you"

"Hate? Over dramatic as ever Bella" Renee laughed.

"Mums right Renee, she hates you, we all hate you both… get out of our house NOW!!" We all looked over at Ashley.

"You heard her" Edward said standing up.

"Bella, you let your daughter talk to us like that? What mother are you? If I was you I would clip her one"

"Clip her one? You fucking touch her; I'll beat the shit out of you!" Edward shouted.

"Then I'll get you arrested" Charlie said. "How do you think, I got her to stop screaming Bella, when you were so stressed? Didn't do you any harm"

I just stared at him. He hit my daughter, he hit me.

"You bastard!" I screamed.

Edward raised his fist and smacked Charlie on the nose. Blood poured out of his nose and on Edwards knuckles.

"I'll get you done for that" Charlie shouted.

"How could you Edward?" Renee cried going over to Charlie.

"Get out of our house now and don't bother coming back" I said to them both. I picked up Lily and kissed her forehead.

"I raised you better than this Bella" Renee said walking past me.

"You were hardly there Renee, you never cared, and you still don't. This was a pity visit and I don't want you pity" I said to her.

"Let's go Renee" Charlie said covering his nose.

Edward followed them out and I heard the slam of the door.

He walked back into the room and looked at us all. I smiled at him and put Lily down. I took his bloody hand and kissed it.

"Thank you" I whispered. "I'm sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about Bella? What kind of parents are they?" He held my face between his hands.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too" I kissed him softly.

"Please tell me we never have to see them again" Ashley said hugging me.

"We never have to see them again" I told her.

"Good" Lily said as Edward picked her up.

"Coz I like it better with only Granny Esme and Granddad Carlisle" Ashley said.

"Me too… there nicer"

"Ashley go pick a film, Lily you help me with the sweets and Bella get the drinks and lets have a lazy afternoon" Edward said. We all nodded.

This was the perfect way to spend my time. Eating sweets, watching a comedy with my two beautiful children. Michael sleeping peacefully next to us and snuggled up to my sexy, adorable husband. After all the crap I went through, I finally got what I wanted. A family.

**It's over...**

**Thankyou Random-Girl87 for your help (Love ya)**

**Review**


End file.
